Double jeux
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: Tout allait bien... enfin, selon Steve, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse trahir par Danny... Qui est-il finalement ? pourquoi avoir gardé le silence si longtemps ? mais, tout cela ne cache-t-il pas un poisson encore plus gros ? Apparition temporaire de Jack Bauer
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** mes personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement le fond de l'histoire ( se situe quelques temps après la libération de McGarett)

**Pairing :** McDanno

**Rating : T+**

**Note :** premiere longue fiction sur cette série ( rien à voir avec mon UA ), ne m'en veuillez pas si me trompe un peu dans les grades...

Le prologue est court, j'en conçois mais, en même temps, c'est comme un test... voire, si vous accrochez bien... voilà.

* * *

**Double jeux**

* * *

**Prologue**

**.**

Steve et son équipe étaient près de trouver la planque du plus gros dealer de la côte hawaïenne et, ce jour-là, tôt le matin, il reçut un appel de son coéquipier.

— Steve ! Chin m'a dégoté une adresse, entendit-il de la voix de Danny, le cartel de José Marco a prévu un échange dans les trente minutes…

— A huit heures du matin ? interrogea l'ex-navy,…

— Tu sais bien, qu'il n'y a jamais d'heure pour les méchants,… lui répondit vaguement le lieutenant avant d'ajouter, je te retrouve sur le port, à l'ouest des docs…

Il fixa quelques secondes son portable. Son intuition lui disait que cet échange devait surement être une fausse piste mais, il avait toujours eu confiance en Danny, alors, il partit à point de rendez-vous.

.

Comment tout cela avait-il pu se produire ? Steve McGarrett secouait la tête avec nervosité et, l'arme pointée sur son collègue, il avait du mal à croire qu'il était la cible du lieutenant Williams. L'un en face de l'autre, séparé par une vingtaine de pas, ils se dévisagèrent en se fixant sans relâcher la tension. Non loin du port d'Hawaï, à l'écart des regards, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à cet endroit et, jamais Steve n'aurait cru être un jour trahi par son ami.

— Explique-moi pourquoi ? s'écria soudainement l'ex-navy.

— Tu me demandes pourquoi ? ricana Danno en passant quelques secondes son regard au sol avant de le plonger à nouveau dans celui de son vis-à-vis,… toi, le parfait Steve McGarrett, dit-il en mouvant sa main libre à ses côtés, qui a toujours les solutions,… tss, coupa-t-il en secouant un index lorsqu'il aperçut son interlocuteur en train de faire un mouvement de sa main, je serais toi, j'éviterais parce que, sache que je n'ai jamais été seul dans le coup…

Steve parut sortir irrémédiablement de son monde, que venait de lui dire Danny ? Un traitre dans ses rangs ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas avoir vu que ce dernier avait joué à ses dépens ! Le lieutenant venait de briser en éclat toute l'amitié qu'il lui portait depuis qu'il le connaissait…

— Durant toute une année, j'ai dû apprendre à te connaitre, cingla-t-il froidement, j'ai dû supporter ton caractère de Monsieur je donne des ordres ! dit-il en faisant un pas, j'ai dû faire subir à mon pauvre corps de multiples cascades parce que monsieur se croit toujours tout permis ! Mais c'est fini tout ça !

Il éclata soudainement rire et, devant le regard incompréhensible de son ex-supérieur, il ajouta :

— Toi, qui te méfies facilement des gens, tu ne t'es jamais posé la question du comment et du pourquoi JE suis tombé sur ton enquête ? Pourquoi j'étais chez ton père le jour-même où toi ! Tu y étais ? Et tout ça pour jouer au petit poucet ! Des miettes de pain qui ne t'ont amené nulle part !

— Lâche ton arme, Danny ! tonna Steve qui eut du mal à conserver sa maitrise.

— Oh, que non,… ajouta-t-il en sifflant.

Des hommes vêtus en noir sortirent des fourrés puis, ils s'approchèrent de l'ex-navy et, en apercevant un regard noir de son coéquipier, il l'entendit celui-ci crier :

— Embarquez-le !

Il s'effondra et dans une totale incompréhension, l'obscurité envahit son champ de vision.

**.**

**à suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement le fond de l'histoire ( se situe quelques temps après la libération de McGarett)

**Pairing :** McDanno

**Rating : T+**

**Note :** allez, une petite suite,... car, oui, c'était bien trop court, comme d'hab...

* * *

**Double jeux**

* * *

**Partie 1**

**.**

Les yeux bandés, ses épaules tiraillés par la force de son poids, Steve était suspendu par les poignets et, pieds nus, il sentait vaguement un sol glissant. Le froid de la pièce envahissait chaque parcelle de sa peau nue et, le souffle saccadé par cette basse température, il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Il déglutit lorsqu'une douleur au front lui parvint en sentant le jet de seau d'eau. Le corps frigorifié, il lui en fallait bien plus pour le déstabiliser. Sans perdre une seconde le mouvement de son agresseur, le bandeau s'enleva et, en serrant durement sa mâchoire, il aperçut difficilement Danny. Le temps que ses yeux s'adaptent à la lumière aveuglante, il reconnaissait facilement les traits de cet ami, quel qui fut pour lui…

Steve plissa froidement son regard sur ce dernier qui, les bras croisés, souriait du coin des lèvres. Une mine qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue sur ce visage qui, autrefois, paraissait plus amicale qu'à cette instant…

— Hum,… alors, dis-moi Steve,… commença l'ex-coéquipier Williams si tel était maintenant son statut, as-tu la moindre idée, combien j'ai dû me battre contre mon boss pour qu'il te garde en vie ? continua-t-il en faisant les cent pas.

Il aurait été à sa portée, l'ex-navy lui aurait décoché un coup bien placé pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de toute cette trahison… et une douloureuse colère le prit sauvagement dans tout le corps et, en le suivant de son regard durci, il avait beau tenter de se raisonner, rien ne semblait lui venir en tête.

— Tu sais, Steve,… reprit-il en s'arrêtant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé un jour avoir le privilège de te planter cette lame, dit-il en lui désignant un poignard qu'il prit en pleine main,…

— Explique-moi ! tonna l'ex-navy qui grelotait de froid.

— Je pense que si je devais TOUT te raconter,… ça prendrait tellement de temps que mon boss, continua-t-il en lui montrant une caméra d'un index,… ne serait vraiment pas content,… dit-il en secouant la tête tout en fixant le carrelage avant de repasser son regard sur lui,…pas content du tout…

— Pour qui travailles-tu au juste ! s'écria Steve de plus en plus pris par sa rage…

Danny, immobile devant lui, à cette seconde, il détesta le regard luisant de son interlocuteur et, sans le relâcher de ses yeux subitement orageux, Steve respirait avec difficulté…

— Non, Steve,… répondit-il en remuant le poignard, je te connais,… tu vois, j'ai moi-même pris soin de t'enlever tous tes joujoux que tu gardes précieusement sur toi,… dit-il en ricanant, je dois dire que tu m'impressionneras toujours,… mais, enfin, bref, je suis là pour te liquider et…

— Je t'ai pris pour mon ami ! hurla l'ex-navy qui se sentit effroyablement pris au piège, je t'ai ouvert…

— Justement, c'était ta seule et unique erreur, souffla-t-il avant d'ajouter d'une voix sarcastique, ça m'a bien amusé de jouer au petit poucet,… des miettes que ton cher père t'avait si gentiment mises dans une caisse,… un puzzle dont j'ai agréablement apprécié en ta compagnie,…

Il se tut quelques secondes et, en accrochant le regard de Steve, Danny lui murmura doucement :

— C'était même un pur bonheur de pouvoir profité de la plage et du soleil,… mais, là, tu vois,…je vais bientôt m'en aller…

L'ex-navy sentit soudainement un coup violent sur la joue droite avant d'entendre un léger chuchotement à l'oreille :

— Je ne suis que des miettes…

Puis, d'un coup sec, la lame transperça le bas de son ventre… Les yeux brillants, Steve n'arrivait pas à le croire et cette terrible blessure le fit gémir en serrant fortement des dents. Danny relâcha les liens qui le maintenaient debout puis, d'un geste rageur, il donna un coup sur la caméra en criant :

— J'en ai pour deux minutes et,… il est mort !

L'ex-navy sentit la pointe d'une seringue et, le cœur palpitant, il souffla :

— Jamais,… ja… mais je ne … t'aurais… trahi…

Il n'avait qu'un seul regret et, ce regret-là, il ne pourra jamais l'avouer car, il sentait son corps se refroidir…il se sentait partir…

… …

.

Pendant ce temps au QG, les autres se demandèrent où pouvaient se trouver Danny et Steve. Habituellement à l'heure, cela faisait une heure qu'ils patientaient en continuant leur recherche sur le cartel de Marco José, dit Jomax. Chin continuait à éplucher les dossiers tandis que sa cousine, Kono tentait de joindre leurs deux autres collègues. L'officier Lori arriva en courant et, de son regard affolé, elle hurla à Chin de visionner un disque qu'elle venait de recevoir d'un étrange coursier.

Un silence nerveux couvrait entièrement la pièce où seuls les échos des voix tant connues résonnaient… Les images qui défilèrent devant eux leur parurent sortir tout droit d'un film,… rien de tout cela ne pouvait être réel : leur capitaine, maintenu par les poignets, se faisait poignarder par leur collègue Danny. Les regards rivés de l'équipe se figèrent sur l'image que Chin venait de suspendre.

L'ex-policier Ho Kelly, les bras croisés, sentit son sang affluer directement à son cerveau tandis que Kono, les mains sur la bouche, retenait difficilement sa respiration… Lori, les yeux brillant, tremblait de tous ses membres et, d'une voix vibrante, elle bredouilla :

— Ce n'est pas possible… Danny n'a pas pu…

— Non ! s'écria la jeune Kalakaua en la fixant avec dureté, il n'a… pas…

— On se calme ! coupa Chin en levant ses mains de chaque côté.

La gorge serrée, il déglutit en posant ses mains sur les hanches puis, en relevant son visage aussi dépité que ceux des deux jeunes femmes, il articula fébrilement :

— Lori, tu appelles le gouverneur pour l'informer que nous avons un problème…

— Tu appelles ça un problème ! hurla-t-elle la rage au ventre.

D'une main, elle indiqua l'image où leur supérieur était étendu sur un sol carrelé et qui baignait dans une mare de sang… La réplique n'eut que l'effet de faire tressaillir encore plus Kono qui ajouta :

— Okay… dit-elle en séchant les larmes bloquées au coin des yeux, puis en posant ses mains sur le rebord de la table tactile,… cousin, revisionne la vidéo s'il te plait,… seconde par seconde s'il le faut, quelques choses à dû nous échapper…

Chin hocha de la tête puis, tous se turent en écoutant un bip s'enclencher sur la table tactile.

— C'est,… commença l'ancien policier, l'émetteur de Danny…

Kono secoua gravement la tête :

— Je n'aime pas ça du tout,… pourquoi avait-il un émetteur ? demanda-t-elle avant de lâcher brutalement, mais, c'est quoi ce merdier ! Mon dieu… s'essouffla-t-elle en calant son visage entre ses mains.

— Calmes-toi,… souffla son cousin en tapotant une main sur son épaule,…

— Ne me dit pas de me calmer ! s'écria-t-elle en le toisant, ne me dit pas que tout ça est vrai ! Dit-moi que ca n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Ne me dit pas… que Steve est mort ! finit-elle par brayer.

— Il y a trois jours, Danny m'a demandé de lui donner un émetteur,… débuta-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais, s'il l'a activé,…. dit-il en déglutissant, c'est…

Il se tut et, en prenant sa veste, il ajouta :

— Allons à l'emplacement de l'émetteur… Lori, appelle le gouverneur, moi, je préviens Max et mes anciens collègues…

… …

Non loin des docs, les trois équipiers du capitaine McGarrett arrivèrent sur les lieux et, tous, le cœur palpitant, ils aperçurent le corps pâle et étendu de Steve. Comme si le temps s'était figé pour eux, tous les trois marchèrent d'un pas lourd et rapide.

Kono, la plus sensible, n'osa plus faire un pas tant l'image la prit au trippe. Une main sur la bouche, elle recula subitement et, le corps tremblant, elle tourna le dos à la scène puis, en clignant fortement des paupières, la seconde main sur un mur, elle glissa la première rageusement contre son ventre qui la força à se cambrer… La douleur se fit plus violente et, les larmes bloquées jusqu'ici se libérèrent en même temps qu'un déchirement qui franchit de sa gorge.

— Putain ! lâcha-t-elle en sanglotant, ce… n'est pas… possible !...

Lori qui passa à ses côtés la caressa sur l'épaule avant de pointer son regard apeuré sur la masse. L'accélération de son rythme cardiaque sembla irrémédiablement s'arrêter. Une seconde où la mort venait de gagner un membre de son équipe,… un membre dont elle avait en estime,… puis, bercées par les pleurs de sa collègue, ses larmes dévalèrent instantanément ses joues. Immobile juste à côté du corps inerte, elle n'aurait jamais cru que la valeur d'un homme qu'elle connaissait peu la troublerait autant qu'à cette minute. Une main sur la bouche, elle ne retint plus ses sanglots…

Chin qui s'agenouilla voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais, retenu par les lois, il devait attendre que Max observe le cadavre. Le regard voilé par la peine,… mais, de quelle peine parle-t-on, quand devant ses yeux gisait son ami ?… Le visage opalin de Steve lui rappela que la vie était trop fragile et, une main sur le cœur, un rictus de douleur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, il savait que leur métier les mènerait un jour où l'autre à se retrouver dans de telle circonstance… Un cri étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge et, déchiré par cette perte, il grinça entre ses dents serrées :

— Pourquoi lui ? Danny qu'as-tu fait !

Perdus dans leurs pensées, personne ne vit l'endroit encercler par les policiers et, personne n'avait vu Max qui, toujours aussi professionnel, resta stoïque devant les pleurs de ses collègues. Ce dernier se ressaisit et, en se penchant sur le corps de leur supérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de dire d'une voix tremblante d'émotion :

— Steve…

Un simple prénom,… juste un nom,… celui d'un homme qu'il respectait énormément… Il commença à palper le corps en secouant la tête et, la gorge tiraillée par la douleur, il souffla :

— Blessure par arme blanche et tranchante…

En entendant la voix de Max, les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent avec difficulté tandis que Chin releva son regard brillant. Le médecin, troublé par leurs regards dénués d'étincelle, prit quelques secondes pour respirer l'air de cette atmosphère lourde de tension et, en posant une main sur le corps allongé, il ferma ses paupières.

— Je n'y crois pas… souffla Lori en passant une main sur son front…

— Max… supplia Kono, dis-nous que,…

La gorge tellement tiraillée, elle ne put continuer tant ses épaules se secouaient au rythme de ses sanglots qui ne cessaient de couler. Un silence… une seconde de silence pesant sembla prendre leur espace et, comme si cette seconde était offerte à leur supérieur, tous les regards se posèrent sur Max. Ce dernier parut tout aussi déboussolé que les membres de Five-0, or, en relevant subitement ses yeux étincelants, il tonna bruyamment :

— Un pouls ! J'ai un pouls !

…

**A suivre**

**Anath63**

**. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement le fond de l'histoire ( se situe quelques temps après la libération de McGarett)

**Pairing :** McDanno

**Rating : T+**

Merci pour les reviews ! Merci aussi à Haerys pour la tienne !

Je sais que la plupart de mes lectrices sont habitués à des chapitres bien plus long et, comme je m'essais au genre policier, je pense que les prochains ( si cela est **_concluant_ **) seront plus longs …

* * *

**Partie 2**

**.**

L'équipe suivait l'ambulance qui transportait leur commandant à l'hôpital. Lori avait prévenu le gouverneur de l'attaque contre leur supérieur par un des membres des five-0 mais, étrangement, cela ne parut pas le troubler. Inquiète, elle en informa Kono et Chin qui commencèrent légèrement à paniquer pour la suite des évènements.

— Ça m'a l'air d'être encore plus compliqué cette histoire… murmura l'agent Ho Kelly qui se garait au parking.

Tout en marchant pour se diriger vers le bloc où était emmené Steve, les trois membres étaient perdus au milieu de tout ce merdier ! Oui, un putain de merdier dont ils ne comprennaient absolument plus rien ! Or, ils étaient certains que Danny avait tout planifié pour le bien du leur commandant sinon, pourquoi aurait-il fait en sorte qu'il soit retrouvé rapidement ? Et qui plus est, en vie ?

Cependant, ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre la situation actuelle. Tout le monde s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu venir… mais, comment avait-il pu passer entre les mailles sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se doute de quoi que ce soit ? Même Lori qui servait d'intermédiaire entre le gouverneur et les Fives-0 n'imaginait pas être mise à l'écart d'un tel dossier parce que, tous sentaient que Danny était plus ou moins mêlé à ce trafiquant de drogue.

.

Les membres des Five-0 patientaient depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans le couloir de l'hôpital et, sans aucun doute, stressés autant par l'état de Steve que par le comportement de leur collègue, ils étaient adossés au mur qui donnait face à la porte de leur blessé. Ils attendaient le réveil de ce dernier et, les pauvres infirmières sursautaient sans arrêt en croisant leurs regards ronds et remplis d'espoir puis, en leur annonçant que leur ami était encore endormi, elles semblèrent même partagés leur douleur. Lorsqu'ils virent Max les rejoindre, celui-ci leur expliqua que Steve était stable.

— Il semblerait que Danny lui ait fait ingérer de la digoxine, qui a pour effet de ralentir le cœur… c'est pourquoi nous pensions tous qu'il était mort, dit-il en faisant les yeux ronds…

Vu l'état de l'ex-navy : pâle, inerte et baignant dans une mare de sang, personne n'avait osé le toucher sur le coup. Chin qui était pourtant près de lui n'avait perçu aucun mouvement de la cage thoracique.

— De plus, Steve a reçu une bonne dose de pentobarbital qui a agi comme un puissant somnifère… reprit le médecin légiste.

— Donc, coupa Lori, si j'ai bien compris,… Danny l'a laissé pour mort…

— En fait, coupa Max,… j'ai analysé le sang qui l'entourait et, il se trouve que c'était du sang de cochon sauvage… alors, oui, Williams a dû trouvé le moyen de l'épargner…

Sur ses simples mots qui soulagèrent l'équipe, ils avaient enfin la certitude que Danny ne les avait pas trahis mais, il devenait un mystère.

— Vous pensez que Danny puisse être un agent sous couverture ? demanda Kono en inclinant la tête pour visualiser son cousin et Lori.

Chin, les mains tremblantes, s'éloigna du mur et, en passant son regard marron glacé sur chacune des femmes, il se posta devant elles. Un grognement de lassitude franchit de sa gorge lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sur son visage fatigué.

— Quelque chose nous échappe, dit-il en soupirant,… Danny était déjà là, bien avant le retour de McGarrett et, surtout, c'est cette histoire de petit poucet qu'il ne cesse de répéter…

— Tu penses qu'il travaillait déjà pour une autre division ? questionna l'officier Weston en se redressant contre le mur.

Chin, une main sous le menton, commença à faire les cent pas en leur marmonnant :

— Si nous reprenons dans l'ordre, dit-il en sortant sa tablette qui était coincée entre son dos et son pantalon,… nous savons que Jomax est un important distributeur d'opium, autant pour les États-Unis que pour l'Europe,… poursuivit-il enfin en s'arrêtant devant sa cousine,… et, jusqu'ici, nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler….

— Jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur le cadavre d'Enrico Laferté qui n'est autre que le bras droit de Jomax, reprit Kono en posant une main sur l'épaule de Chin…

— Et nous savons que Danny a été transféré à Honolulu quand son ex-femme est venue s'installer ici avec leur fille… dit-il avant de se gratter la tête avec son stylet,… mais, pourquoi elle ?

Devant les regards ronds, il lâcha son écran en leur expliquant :

— Pourquoi est-elle venue ici ?

— Pour son mari, répondit Lori qui ne le suivait pas du tout…

— Oui, mais, dans ce cas,… pourquoi lui est-il venu ici ? finit-il par dire en écartant ses bras comme si la réponse évidence était inscrite sur son visage.

Il se donna une tape sur le front et, en les dévisageant, il leur dit :

— Pour comprendre pourquoi Danny en est arrivé là, il faudrait que nous retracions toute son histoire depuis son départ de Newark au New Jersey jusqu'ici… et, comme il est venu vivre ici pour être plus proche de sa fille, j'aimerais savoir qui est Stanley,…

Chin baissa son regard sur sa tablette, en laissant encore une nouvelle fois les filles perplexes :

— Bon, reprit-il,… nous savons que c'est un riche entrepreneur…

Lori qui haussa d'un sourcil le coupa en posant une main sur son bras :

— Attends, sérieusement, tu penses que Stan et Rachel sont aussi dans le coup ?

— Je ne sais pas mais, quand je tente de pénétrer dans le fichier fédéral, dit-il en tapant leurs noms devant ses yeux,… dis-moi ce que tu lis ?

— Classé confidentiel…

— Okay,… grogna Kono en levant les bras en signe d'abandon et qui commençait à en avoir marre de toutes ses cachoteries poursuivit,… je n'aime pas ça…

Elle se dirigea auprès d'une infirmière qui lui promit de les contacter dès que Steve serait réveillé. Oui, ils devaient être tous sur le cas et tant que leur commandant était encore cloué au lit, ils ne pouvaient que l'aider en avançant sur le dossier : Danny.

.

Au QG, au milieu des dossiers de Danny, Chin avait mis en vrac tout le bureau de son collègue puis, au dos d'un tableau, il trouva une note inscrite sur une enveloppe : « _Au cas où, il m'arriverait quelque chose… Williams.D_ » En l'ouvrant, il trouva un disque qu'il inséra directement sur la table tactile. A la fois, impatiente et anxieuse, toute l'équipe fixait l'écran et, dans un silence monotone, l'image d'un Danny méconnaissable apparut. Les cheveux plus longs et, le corps paré d'une dégaine de rebeller, il paraissait sorti tout droit du ghetto : un jean bleu foncé, troué au niveau des genoux, une chemise rouge ouverte sur un marcel blanc… et un bandana bleu qui ornait un de ses poignets… Ce n'était pas leur Danny et, à leurs yeux, c'était carrément une version opposée de celui qu'il connaissait. D'ailleurs, il paraissait plus jeune… Sur l'écran, le jeune Williams était en train de placer la caméra puis, en prenant place sur une chaise, il s'assit, les coudes sur les genoux.

« _Salut à tous, où que je puisse être le jour où vous regarderez cette vidéo. Si vous avez pu la voir c'est que je dois être dans un sacré pétrin ! –disait-il en joignant ses mains qu'il posa sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre– Bref, je sais que je cours un risque de tout dévoiler et comme je tiens à la vie d'autres personnes qui me sont cher, je ne peux malheureusement tout vous raconter… Sachez seulement que je ne trahirais jamais ma patrie… –la tête basse, il semblait en alerte comme s'il sentait que sa vie allait prendre fin– suivez les miettes…_ » finit-il par dire en éteignant la vidéo.

Le silence s'invita une nouvelle fois et, les regards toujours plantés sur l'écran, personne ne comprenait réellement qui était Danny.

— Merde ! s'écria Kono qui fit sursauter son cousin et Lori,… on est encore au point de départ ! dit-elle en soupirant les bras croisés.

— Sur la vidéo, reprit Chin, on voit bien qu'il a quelques années de moins… donc cela signifie qu'il était loin de penser venir ici…

— Bon, coupa l'officier Weston, moi, je vais informer le gouverneur que nous ne pouvons accéder aux informations concernant le mari de Rachel…

A cet instant une infirmière les contacta pour leur dire que leur commandant s'était enfin réveillé. Soulagés, ils partirent immédiatement le retrouver.

.

.

Il y'avait des mots qui lui échappaient… des mots que Danno lui avait soufflés à l'oreille… des mots qu'il avait du mal à se souvenir. Les paupières closes, en bougeant les doigts d'une main, il sentit un drap sous son poids et, souriant intérieurement, Danny avait réussi à prévenir les autres… Le corps encore las, il se rendormit sans connaitre le temps qu'il passait sur le lit. Il se souvint que le coup de poignard n'était qu'un leurre puis, les yeux fermés, il avait senti un liquide froid s'étendre sur tout son corps puis, une main de Danny palpait rapidement aussi sa blessure… Sa voix, il écoutait sa voix,… si proche et, pourtant si loin de lui :

« — Moi, non plus Steve, je ne te trahirais jamais… se souvint-il de l'intonation tremblante de son ami,… suit les miettes … Va voir Rachel… Pardonnes-moi… »

Le cœur palpitant, il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais, pris dans un terrible tourment, il était à la fois apaisé de le savoir du bon côté et, inquiet, de le savoir en danger… Jamais pareille douleur ne l'avait autant submerger qu'à cette seconde. Cette peur de perdre Danny était bien plus différente… elle était plus insistante, plus menaçante… pourtant, il avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation mais, là, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. Le besoin de le retrouver se fit plus forte et plus intense alors, dans un élan d'espoir, il ouvrit enfin les paupières…

.

L'ex-navy, en voyant ses coéquipiers pénétrés dans sa chambre, ressentait leur désarroi. Leurs regards moins pétillants lui montraient déjà qu'ils tentaient vainement de tout comprendre et, ce fut Chin qui commença en se plaçant sur son côté droit :

— Steve,… il nous est impossible d'accéder au serveur fédéral et,… dit-il en déglutissant, nous avons trouvé une vidéo de Danny dont il avait soigneusement caché dans son bureau mais, je dois t'avouer que cela ne nous aide pas…

— C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! cingla Kono en passant une main sur la bouche.

— Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous l'explique, entendirent-ils de la voix du Gouverneur Denning.

Un silence de plomb envahit la pièce pendant que ce dernier refermait la porte.

**.**

**A suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les reviews ! Bon, c'est un peu plus long... :) Bon j'espere que l'intrigue est bien méné...

* * *

**Partie 3**

**.**

Le gouverneur les regardait tour à tour et, au fond de lui, ils savaient combien Danny comptait pour eux. Il n'y avait rien à demander, leur simple regard dénué d'étincelle, montrait déjà leur angoisse grandissante. Il prit place sur une chaise et, en soupirant, il ouvrit un dossier qu'il détenait entre ses mains. Etant un homme respectueux des lois, il restait fidèle à lui-même mais, il savait que cette révélation allait sûrement les ébranler. D'une lenteur à les faire frémir de lassitude, il débuta en intimant à ce que personne ne le coupe :

« Il y a quelques années, à ses débuts, Danny Williams et sa coéquipière, étaient deux agent d'une cellule en infiltration en Corée du nord. Son objectif : se fondre au milieu des plus grands trafiquants d'armements lourds,… au sein d'un groupe de rebelle, ils feront la connaissance d'Enrico Laferté. Grâce à cet homme, ils entreront au bout d'un an dans la grande famille de Jomax… mais, sachez toutefois, que Jomax n'est pas un quel conque exportateur d'opium… –dit-il en se levant avant de se mettre face à Steve – et, Danny s'est proposé de continuer… chose que le gouvernement a refusée… d'une, parce que sa coéquipière était enceinte et, de deux, la situation devenait de plus en plus complexe.

La cellule pour lequel travaillait Danny avait pu démanteler les trafiquants d'armes mais, Laferté leur a échappé au moment même où l'extraction du lieutenant Williams et de sa coéquipière avaient été une réussite. En revenant à Los Angeles, ils quittaient tous les deux leurs postes mais, chacun gardait contact avec un même agent de liaison. »

— Si tout cela est fini ? coupa enfin Steve en grognant de douleur, pourquoi est-il en danger,… ou du moins, pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il a repris du service ?

Kono jeta un regard affolé à son commandant et, en grimaçant, elle demanda froidement :

— Danny, a-t-il reprit son poste ?

Le gouverneur qui ne savait pas grand-chose de toute l'actualité concernant ce dossier soupira fortement puis, en reprenant place sur sa chaise, il répondit :

— Il y a une semaine la cellule l'a informé d'une fuite au sein de l'agence… et, les choses en entrainant une autre, le passé de Danny l'a rattrapé et…

Subitement, coupé par des bruits d'éclats de verres brisés, le gouverneur sentit une blessure vive à son épaule et, en se jetant au sol, il hurla :

— A terre !

Des tirs de quelques balles secouèrent la pièce durant à peine quelques secondes mais, de longues secondes de panique. Lori eut le temps d'attirer violemment Steve contre elle puis, en pleine confusion, Kono renversa le lit pour se protéger. Lorsque le calme revint, les gardes du gouverneur entrèrent et, en le voyant blessé, ils informèrent les équipes de sécurités qui arrivèrent rapidement.

Le souffle court, l'officier Weston scruta le commandant qui secoua la tête pour lui confirmer qu'il n'avait pas été touché. Kono, inquiète de ne pas apercevoir Chin se redresser, elle alla le rejoindre. Les mains tremblantes, elle l'appela mais, le silence de ce dernier l'inquiéta :

— Infirmière ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix grave, infir…

— Cou… sine… souffla le blessé… j'ai un gilet…

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna une tape sur la tête, sans pour autant le relâcher :

— Ça ne va pas de me donner des sueurs froides ! dit-elle en reprenant un peu de sa contenance.

Toute cette pagaille devenait de plus en plus dangereuse pour l'équipe et, bien que le lieutenant Williams en soit une partie la cause, personne ne l'abandonnerait.

Pendant ce temps, le commandant McGarrett se leva avec beaucoup de difficulté et, contre les recommandations des infirmières, il préféra se faire soigner lui-même. Il maudissait sa journée ! Déjà tôt ce matin, Danno pointe son son arme contre lui ! Ensuite, il le fait passer pour mort pour être retrouvé dans un sommeil profond ! Puis, là, on lui révèle un passé qui ne ressemblait pas à son collègue ! Et pour finir, on leur tire dessus ! Non, mais sérieusement ? Il se demandait vraiment dans quel merdier s'était embarqué Danno !

Epaulé par Lori, il se dirigea auprès du gouverneur qui se faisait bander sa blessure et, en pénétrant dans la pièce, il demanda à se trouver seul avec lui. Les deux gorilles qui servaient de garde du corps acceptèrent après quelques secondes d'échange oculaire puis, l'officier Weston partit retrouver les deux autres membres des five-0.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? questionna Steve en s'asseyant en face de Deming.

— Bien, répondit-il, mais ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question.

— Aussi bien que le dossier de Danny, commença-t-il d'un ton ironique avant de respirer un bon coup et de continuer,… j'aimerais savoir si son ancienne coéquipière ne serait pas son ex-femme ?

Le gouverneur hocha seulement de la tête puis, il lui révéla :

— Etant tous les deux infiltrés durant près de deux ans, vous imaginez bien que des liens se créent puis, l'extraction était bien tombé puisqu'elle était tombée enceinte, dit-il en levant son index lorsqu'il vit Steve ouvrir la bouche pour le faire taire,… mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est en sureté depuis que nous savons pour son mari…

— Ex ! coupa rageusement Steve en se levant.

Evidemment qu'il comprennait que deux années à cotoyer la même personne pouvait créer des liens mais, cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir une profonde jalousie.

— Bref, commandant McGarrett, la cellule ne sait pas d'où vient cette fuite mais, je dois aussi vous avouer que…

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes en croisant le regard sombre de son interlocuteur puis, d'un ton qu'il se voulut serein, il lui dit enfin :

— Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que Laferté devait être au courant du jeu de Danny et, lorsque son cadavre a été découvert, j'ai demandé à Max de vous mentir sur la provenance des balles…

— C'est Danny qui l'a tué ? demanda McGarrett.

— Exactement pour se défendre mais, le problème…

Steve n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de la conversation et, en voyant avec quelle difficulté le gouverneur avait du mal à lui cracher le morceau, il parut un tantinet énervé.

— Jomax est en étroite collaboration avec,… Wo fat…

En entendant ce nom, le commandant donna un coup violent sur la table et, sans prendre de gant vis-à-vis du gouverneur, il tonna :

— Danny est-il en danger ? Wo Fat est-il au courant ?

— Steve ! hurla Deming, pour le moment je suis dans le même état que vous, je n'en sais rien ! C'est la cellule anti-terroriste de Los Angeles qui m'a faxé le dossier de Williams !

Les yeux ronds et nuageux, McGarrett ne voulait pas se calmer, pas tant que son collègue et ami ne soit sorti de ce pétrin !

— Quel rapport avec Danny ! Ne s'occupait-il pas que des trafiquants d'armes ? demanda-t-il en respirant fortement…

Tout cela devenait un casse-tête impossible à comprendre mais, Steve avait besoin d'avoir toute l'histoire en main et, en se plantant face au gouverneur, il n'y avait plus de chaleur dans son regard.

— Vous savez tout comme moi que Wo fat est un expert en explosifs !

— Et ?

— Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, lors de leur extraction, les choses avaient évolué au sein de leur groupe… répondit-il, Jomax qui livrait sa marchandise en faisait aussi bénéficier les hommes de Wo fat,… qui, à force de se côtoyer, commencèrent à travailler plus ou moins ensemble,… ainsi, Jomax pouvait encore élargir sa vente et, Wo fat prenait contact auprès des revendeurs d'armes lourdes de ce dernier… et cela, jusqu'à ce que son cartel soit définitivement démantelé,…

— Mais, ils ont manqué le plus important : Jomax ! s'écria Steve en posant une main sur sa blessure qui le tiraillait à chaque fois qu'il parlait.

— La cellule pense que Jomax a eu le temps de reformer son cartel avec Laferté,… et, c'est là que les ennuis ont commencé pour le lieutenant Williams…

— Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé ? coupa durement McGarrett,… je suis son supérieur ! J'aurais dû être mis au parfum et, cela bien avant !

Deming se leva froidement et, en affrontant le regard noir de son interlocuteur, il lui chuchota comme s'il se trouvait devant un enfant :

— Sauf erreur de ma part, commandant McGarrett, vous pensez sérieusement que le gouverneur Jameson allait vous donner cette information ?

Plus il parlait et plus le ton s'éleva :

— Vous pensez vraiment qu'en sachant qu'elle était de mèche avec Wo fat, qui, soit dit en passant reste encore flou puisque nous ne faisons que supposait mais,… qui ne dit pas qu'elle ait vendu Danny ? Qui ne nous dit pas qu'elle ait pu le reconnaitre ?

Steve réfléchit en faisant les cent pas et, intérieurement, il secoua la tête en se disant que si cela avait été le cas, il se serait déjà fait prendre bien avant.

— Alors, il y a un traitre parmi nous ou parmi ses anciens contacts de la cellule qui serait au courant pour lui ?

Deming hocha de la tête et, en lui donnant le dossier de Williams, Steve lui demanda d'avoir accès au fichier fédéral et éplucher chaque dossier des personnes ayant pu approcher de près ou de loin Danny durant ces deux années d'infiltration.

.

Steve ne décolérait pas. De tout le trajet qui l'emmenait au QG, il fixait durement le dossier et, à part quelques noms, il réalisait que le temps jouer contre eux : interroger et savoir lequel d'entre eux aurait pu donner l'un des leurs,… et, Steve avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une main sur la bouche, pour la première fois, il se sentait impuissant. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Jamais, il ne s'était senti mourir qu'à cet instant : Danny lui manquait… malgré la fatigue, il pénétra au QG où ses autres membres étaient en train d'étudier l'entourage de leur disparu.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Steve.

Tous savaient le lien qui unissait les deux hommes et, tous en alerte, Chin lui expliqua que les douilles retrouvées sur le toit d'où les balles avaient dû être tirer venaient de l'arme de Danny.

— Je veux du concret ! s'écria McGarrett en posant ses mains sur la table tactile, penses-tu que ça m'aide de savoir que c'est de son arme qu'on a essayé de nous intimider !

Personne n'osa relever son ton.

— Au lieu de remonter aussi loin, reprit l'officier Weston en déglutissant de l'autre côté de la table, j'ai préféré me lancer sur sa femme, Rac…

— Son ex-femme ! s'exclama rageusement Steve en la dévisageant d'un regard bleu glacé.

— Elle est venue ici, poursuivit-elle comme si de rien n'était et, il le vallait mieux pour elle-même,… lorsque Danny a demandé à être muté pour suivre de loin, sans être reconnu, l'évolution du cartel de…

— Quoi ! ? coupa Steve dont le sang ne fit qu'un tour, je croyais qu'il avait arrêté en même temps que Rachel ?

— Non, répondit Lori en lui tendant le dossier…

Le commandant McGarrett feuilleta les documents confidentiels qui l'informaient que Danny relayait des informations avec son agent de liaison S.C qui vit aussi à Honolulu.

— Qui est ce S.C ?

— Impossible d'avoir son nom et son prénom, répondit vivement Kono qui savait très bien que Steve était à deux doigts de prendre des grenades, des armes en tous genres dès que la localisation de Danny serait trouvé,…

McGarrett leva le dossier et, en le jetant sur la table en grimaçant de douleur, il tonna :

— Le mot **_impossible_** n'existe pas dans mon vocabulaire ! Le mot **_impossible_** doit aussi disparaitre du votre ! cingla-t-il en claquant la porte de son bureau puis, en grognant il ajouta en hurlant à travers la vitre,… et qu'on m'amène Rachel !

Adossé contre son dossier, il alluma son ordinateur. « Où es-tu Danny ? » maugréa-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Lorsque son écran s'alluma, un e-mail au numéro inconnu apparut comme non lu. En imaginant le pire, le corps tremblant, il cliqua sur le message. Une simple image du petit poucet s'afficha et, en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit son coéquipier, il sortit les seules affaires qu'il détenait de son père. Durant plus de vingt minutes, il les scruta jusqu'à ce qu'une photo retienne son attention. Il voyait bien son père mais, autour de lui se trouver d'autre personne. Puis, à l'aide d'une loupe, en arrière-plan, il crut manquer un battement : Danny plus jeune et… Stanley !

Il quitta rapidement son bureau en tonnant :

— Est-ce que Rach…

— Elle est en route, coupa Chin qui releva son visage de la table tactile.

— Bien,… dit-il en fixant ce dernier, je veux que tu me fasses un topo sur Stanley !

En disant cela Rachel arriva à grands pas dans sa direction et, sans même se dire bonjour, elle commença d'une voix tremblante :

— Où est-il ?

— Non, Rachel ! grinça Steve,… c'est moi qui pose les questions ! Qui est S.C ?

— C'est Stanley Canan, dit-elle en fusillant McGarrett d'un regard noir, c'est celui qui joue le rôle de mon mari et, aussi ma couverture !

Steve venait d'en perdre la voix… et, comme si elle s'attendait à une question plus personnelle, elle ajouta :

— Danny et moi sommes toujours mariés ! Et Stanley est son agent de liaison !

McGarrett n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont elle paraissait se protéger.

— Bien,… dit-il en se calmant, pourquoi Danny a-t-il repris du service ?

— Pour être honnête,… bredouilla-t-elle soudainement en fuyant du regard,… je ne sais pas,… je ne fais plus partie de l'agence et comme, Danny continuait à jouer les infiltrés, j'ai voulu le suivre pour notre fille.

L'ex-navy la dévisageait et, à contre cœur, il sentait qu'elle lui disait la vérité. Il soupira en passant des doigts las sur ses yeux puis, en posant une main sur sa blessure qui lui rappelait que son ami était en danger, il demanda à Rachel de le suivre dans son bureau. Sans fermer la porte, il lui montra la photo.

— Comment se fait-il qu'il connaisse mon père ?

A travers le regard de la jeune femme, il sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

— Alors ! tonna-t-il.

Il y mit tellement de colère et de déception qu'elle sursauta :

— Danny était son indic !

— Combien de temps ! hurla-t-il.

— Trois mois avant notre extraction… puis, il avait pu prendre contact avec votre père deux mois avant… finit-elle par souffler.

L'un en face de l'autre, ils parurent se juger mutuellement. Steve n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Danno avait connu son père… et, il était encore marié… tout cela n'était qu'un leurre, un mensonge,… la poitrine comprimée, il avait cru que son ami aurait partagé ses sentiments. Blessé dans son amour propre, il la fixa et, en se convainquant qu'il s'était surement trompé sur les signes qui ne mentaient pas, il lui chuchota :

— J'aimerais interroger Stanley…

.

Les autres, immobile, le regardaient à travers la vitre et, rien qu'en écoutant sa voix, ils savaient tous que Steve était sur les nerfs. Qui ne le seraient pas ? Kono, la première, avait vu le rapprochement entre les deux hommes tandis que Lori, aveuglé par ses sentiments, venait à peine de se rendre compte de l'importance de Danny. Chin, épuisé, savait que leur commandant ferait n'importe quoi pour les sortir tous d'un pétrin mais, le lieutenant Williams… c'était tout autre : personne ne devait le blesser… car, cela était signe d'une déclaration de guerre.

**.**

**À suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les reviews !

Apparition d'un personnage d'une autre série pour ce chapitre et le suivant. ( à découvrir )

* * *

**Partie 4**

**.**

.

Au même moment que Steve fut découvert par ses collègues Five-0, Danny fut trahi… et, les yeux bandés, il gisait au centre d'une petite pièce.

.

Danny se sentait piégé et, tout ça, à cause d'une seule personne : un traitre. Il ne se serait jamais retrouvé au milieu de tout ce merdier s'il avait surveillé ses arrières et, maintenant, il allait payer le prix. Il l'avait attendu au tournent mais, trop lent, Danny n'avait rien vu ! Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Dans cet endroit sombre et froid, du bout de ses doigts, il sentait le sol glacial. Il serrait des dents parce qu'il l'avait abandonné… il l'avait laissé pour mort…. Or, sa seule consolation était de penser à lui… « Si je pouvais être juste en face de toi,… une dernière fois… ». Il sursauta en entendant la voix du traitre le narguer :

— Danny, Danny, Danny,…

Une poigne lui saisit brutalement les cheveux et, en se sentant violemment relever, il n'émit aucun son de douleur, à part un grognement de mécontentement. Les yeux bandés, il fut rapidement obligé de s'assoir sur une chaise.

— Tu n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire ! grinça l'homme à son oreille,… mais, en incapable, tu n'as rien voulu céder !

Devant son silence, Williams reçut un cocher du droit sur la joue gauche et, en sentant un gout métallique aux coins de ses lèvres, ce dernier se permir de rire en lui répondant :

— Tu ne pourras rien contre ma famille,… ma femme et ma fille doivent déjà être sous surveillance…

Une nouvelle fois, une poigne s'empara de sa chevelure et, d'un geste où la colère de son interlocuteur s'en ressentit, sa tête bascula en arrière.

— Non, elles,… je m'en occuperais vraiment qu'à la fin,… dit-il d'une voix froide,… je m'en fous pour le moment,… dit-il en prenant maintenant le temps de détacher chacun de ses mots,… Je préfère m'attaquer d'abord à ta nouvelle famille,… hum,… je vais plutôt commencer par Kono,…

Danny grogna encore plus…

— Ensuite,… son cousin,…

— Je t'interdis de,…

Un autre coup vint s'abattre sur sa joue et, la douleur poignante, il serra sa mâchoire.

— Tu ne m'interdiras rien du tout Danny ! tonna l'homme,… mais, tu sais pourquoi je ne te tue pas maintenant ?

Danny sentit qu'il allait lui donner un troisième coup, alors, il osa lui répondre :

— La joue droite cette fois-ci…

La douleur du poing fut encore plus puissante que les deux dernières…

— Waouw,… fit le captif en se décochant la mâchoire,… tu ne rigoles pas,…

— Tu rigoleras moins quand je lui ferai croire que je t'ai retrouvé,… s'énerva-t-il en prenant une pause,… puis, je l'amènerais ici et,…

En sachant pertinemment de qui il parlait, Danny sentit son cœur battre avec frénésie… Quelle mouche avait-il pu le piquer ?

— Je vous attacherais l'un en face de l'autre et,… continua-t-il en détaillant le visage du blond qui lui témoignait son attachement à son supérieur,… je l'écorcherais à petit feu et,… je te laisserais le regarder vider de son sang,…

La gorge nouée, Danny visualisait déjà la scène dans sa tête et, la rage au ventre, il lui hurla :

— Ne le touche pas !

— Nous y voilà enfin,… marmonna l'homme en appuyant durement une main sur son épaule,… pourquoi garder ta femme et ta fille, si tu as envie de lui ?

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait tout fait pour dissimuler son attirance,… Il l'aimait et alors ? Qu'y pouvait-il ? Un coup contre la tête le ramena bien vite à la réalité.

— Ton silence !… hurla l'homme en jetant violemment une coupelle vide contre le mur,… J'avais confiance en toi ! J'ai… cingla-t-il avant de se taire et de reprendre plus froidement, tu es amoureux de lui ! C'est ça !

Avant de pouvoir lui répondre, il sentit le poids de l'homme sur ses genoux et, ce dernier lui empoigna fortement quelques mèches derrière la nuque en lui caressant de la lame de couteau la joue droite.

— Tu sais Danny,… dit-il d'un calme qui ne rassura pas le blond,… j'avais attendu qu'un jour tu puisses être attiré par un homme,… mais, reprit-il en se levant, il a fallu que McGarrett apparaisse ! Mais, tu vois, ça,… ça, je ne l'admettrais jamais ! Tu es à moi Danny ! Et, s'il le faut, je tuerais chaque personne qui t'éloignerais de moi ! Et, après Danny,… dit-il d'une voix menaçante, je te livrerais à Wo-fat,…

— Et toi,… tenta Williams en se mordillant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de ses blessures.

— Moi,… nargua l'homme,… il a besoin de toi,… ou, du moins de s'attaquer à un membre de ta famille et, comme tu parais si proche de lui,… Steven est tout désigné…

— Il ne sait rien ! tonna Danny dont les muscles se contractèrent tant la colère lui prit le torse.

— Tanpis pour toi mon mignon, minauda-t-il avant de lui assener un coup violent contre la nuque… »

.

Dans les profondeurs de son rêve, Danny regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui dire… de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait depuis un moment pour lui. Son dernier regard le hantait… des yeux bleus foncé remplis d'incompréhension. Tout était allé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y préparer. Steve,… c'était sa seule préoccupation : le garder en vie. Mais, comment le faire quand, Jomax le regardait par la caméra ?

S'il avait su qu'il serait trahi alors, il aurait pris le temps de lui dire… mais, cette crainte que ce sentiment ne soit qu'à sens unique, il préféra se taire que de briser une amitié déjà bien solide mais, l'était-elle encore ? Pourtant, il y avait des choses entre eux que, jamais, il n'avait éprouvé avec qui conque. Ce n'était que des sous-entendus et, Danny vivait seulement de cela. Juste un regard, un sourire, un geste… des sous-entendus dont il ne voulait pas lever le voile. Cette peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un doux rêve… Mais, à cet instant où il le savait encore en danger, il serait encore prêt à lui donner sa vie. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi…

Il se réveilla en tombant de la chaise et, à plat ventre, il se redressa en position assise tout en respirant avec difficulté. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps, plus aucun repère… alors, dépité, il posa son dos contre un mur. Les lèvres en forme d'un rictus de déception, il se demandait comment Steve réagissait à cette seconde ? Lui en voulait-il ? Surement… le voyait-il comme un traitre ? Le cœur serré et, en calant son visage sur ses genoux collé à son torse, il dut l'admettre que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, tôt ce matin, se retournait contre lui…

La douleur,… il ne pensait pas que d'aimer à tel point puisse le faire souffrir autant qu'à cette minute. Malgré son mariage raté, il aurait dû divorcer lorsqu'il les avait vus ensemble et, le corps tremblant, il ne savait plus si cela venait du froid et de cette trahison. Et tout ce merdier pour une histoire de cul ! Un ricanement franchit de sa gorge parce que, de toute façon, c'était souvent à cause du fric ou du sexe… la colère grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait que tout cela venait que d'un seul homme et, s'il avait compris son jeu plus tôt, il ne serait pas là en train de se torturer l'esprit…

.

.

Au QG, Steve dévisageait toujours Rachel qui sortait de son bureau. Il était en colère… en colère après Danny,… après lui-même, d'avoir cru que ce dernier était vraiment divorcé. La main sur la bouche, il devait avant-tout le trouver et, en posant son regard sur le reste des membres de son équipe, il tonna une nouvelle fois :

— Amenez-moi Stan !

Kono eut à peine le temps de répondre que ce dernier était en chemin que Chin leva son index. La gorge sèche, l'ex-policier lui chuchota au pas de sa porte qu'un appel important était en ligne et, sans avoir pu lui donner le nom de son interlocuteur, Steve prit son téléphone :

— Oui ? cingla-t-il.

— Commandant McGarrett ?

— Lui-même ? demanda-t-il rapidement comme si le temps jouait contre lui.

— Jack Bauer ! J'ai travaillé un temps avec Danny…

— Et ? coupa rageusement Steve qui apprenait au compte-gouttes toute une existence de son coéquipier par le biais d'un tiers, d'une vidéo cachée, de sa femme…

La poitrine comprimée, il écouta son interlocuteur pendant que ses mains tremblaient de nervosité… Une nervosité qui ne portait que le nom de Williams ! Toute la vie de ce dernier lui parut devenir un mensonge ! Toute leur amitié ne semblait basée que sur des cachoteries !

— Je peux vous aider à le localiser, entendit-il de la voix certaine du dénommé Jack,… et,…

— Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? coupa net Steve qui ne lui cachait pas son humeur.

— Nous avions un code entre nous, dit-il en ajoutant,… je suis là dans une dizaine de minutes…

— Mais… dit-il en fixant le combiné lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son interlocuteur venait de raccrocher.

Steve devenait fou ! Les mains sur la tête, il les ébouriffa rageusement comme s'il pouvait enlever de sa mémoire le visage de son coéquipier… Le regard assassin, il tournait en rond dans son bureau et, le cœur palpitant, il lui fallait de l'action… il lui fallait agir avant qu'il ne péte lui-même un plomb,… Il avait envie de jeter des objets contre les murs ! Il avait envie de hurler ! Il avait tellement envie de le savoir en vie et en sécurité… Le souffle saccadé, il fixa sa montre et, tendu, il se força à s'assoir sur son siège et d'attendre ce Bauer. Chin en profita pour lui déposer un café sur son bureau…

— Pardon,… murmura le commandant.

Chin le détailla et, en ressortant de la pièce, il lui répondit :

— Tu en aurais fait autant pour nous…

— Merci…

La tasse entre les mains, Steve tenta de calmer ses nerfs mais, la douleur de le perdre était trop forte pour qu'il se laisse se détendre. Si un traitre se trouvait dans les rangs d'un des ex-coéquipiers de Danny, en fermant quelques secondes ses yeux, il priait pour que cette personne soit loin de lui… car, la rage et la haine qui se frayaient un chemin au fond de ses entrailles, le pousseraient à le torturer comme jamais il n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire… Il n'était plus à prendre avec des pincettes, la guerre venait à peine de commencer…

.

Lori n'aimait pas le voir se mettre dans cet état et, la poitrine serrée, elle comprenait enfin que Steve tenait bien plus à Danny que ce qu'il laissait croire. Jamais un regard aussi rempli d'obscurité ne l'avait autant affecté qu'à cet instant. Si elle devait coller un mot à ses agissements, ce serait… « L'amour » souffla-t-elle en y réfléchissant. Kono posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et, en croisant leurs regards brillants, elles hochèrent mutuellement de la tête. Elles savaient maintenant que leur commandant aimait Danny mais, jusqu'où, Steve, serait-il capable d'aller pour le localiser ? Nul doute, que si personne n'avait rien trouvé sur lui, il aurait pris les choses en mains et, à sa propre manière.

Lorsqu' enfin, un homme, blond délavé et de bonne taille, s'avança dans leur QG, il se dirigea directement vers la pièce de Steve.

— Jack Bauer,… dit-il en déposant sur son bureau un énorme sac de type commando,… mais, avant toute chose, tenez,… continua-t-il en ouvrant le sac et en lui tendant tout un équipement qui l'aurait surement fait sauter au plafond si cela n'était pas pour sauver Danny.

— En tout cas, dit-il tout de même les yeux pétillants, je vous adore,…

— J'ai travaillé un temps chez Delta Force puis, le SWAT et pour finir, la cellule anti-terroriste de Los Angeles… l'informa-t-il en se parant de ses recharges, là, où j'ai rencontré votre ami…

— J'ai…

— Vous êtes un ex-navy Seal, coupa Jack,… je le sais, il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous…

Steve le regarda et, lui dit simplement d'une voix distante :

— Moi, il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous…

Cela ne parut pas froisser son interlocuteur qui ajouta :

— Oh,… et, concernant votre père,… dit-il en posant une main amicale sur son épaule, laissez Danny vous expliquer…

— Si nous le retrouvons…

— D'après ce que j'ai appris sur vous,...je crois que nous arriverons à temps…

Si Danny avait confiance en cet homme alors, Steve n'avait qu'à plonger dans ses yeux gris pour comprendre qu'il était un homme d'honneur dont le sérieux lui coupait le souffle. Le visage confiant de cet homme le rassura.

Une fois équipée, ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe qui les dévisageait comme s'ils allaient braquer la banque national. Tous autour de la table tactile, Jack leur donna le nom du traitre…

**.**

**A suivre**

**.**

**Anath63**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour les reviews & désolée pour le retard,... manque de temps...

* * *

**Partie 5**

**.**

.

— Le nom du traitre est l'agent de liaison Stan Canan, commença Jack en les regardant tour à tour…

Steve sentait la nervosité monter d'un cran et, en dévisageant son coéquipier de fortune qui semblait encore pire que lui, il espérait réellement extraire Danno de ce pétrin.

— Danny est retenu dans les docs,… dit-il en apercevant le regard noir de l'ex-navy mais, loin d'être touché, il continua,… exactement au même endroit où vous étiez mais, si j'ai bien compris les coordonnées qu'il a pu me transmettre, c'était deux sous-sols plus bas…

McGarrett n'avait aucune envie de savoir le ''comment du pourquoi'' ce Bauer avait pu avoir autant d'information, alors que lui, il n'avait eu en tout et pour tout qu'une pauvre vidéo ! Oh, oui, dès qu'il le trouvera, il allait lui faire la fête !

— Dans un premier temps, Steve et moi, nous pénétrerons jusqu'au lieu où il est détenu…

— Vous pensez qu'il agit seul ? coupa Kono qui regardait le plan qu'il venait d'exposer sur la table.

— Oui,… j'ai interrogé son ex-femme qui m'a avoué…

— **_Sa_ **femme ! ragea Steve qui commençait à sérieusement s'emballer contre ce terme qui lui poignardait le cœur.

— Non,… reprit Jack en plantant un regard qui en disait bien long sur ce qu'il savait de tout ce qui se passait entre Danny et lui,… vous êtes un peu mal informé, Rachel est bien son ex-femme, il y a quelques mois, comme je vous le disais,… dit-il sans lâcher McGarrett des yeux,… il a surpris à cette époque sa femme et Stan dans le même lit… Danny apprend que cela dure depuis un moment et, a donc préparé le dossier du divorce mais, au lieu de le faire valider, il me l'a envoyé…

— Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? s'interrogea Lori qui se doutait très bien des raisons.

— C'est à Danny de vous le dire mais, en tout cas, moi, je l'ai déposé ce matin au tribunal dès mon arrivée ici,… comme il me l'a suggéré si jamais, il lui arrivait quelque chose…

Un silence sembla subitement prendre l'espace de la pièce : Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. En restant en constante liaison avec son équipe, Steve et Jack partirent en direction des docs.

.

Non loin du lieu, l'ex-navy regardait Jack qui semblait bien plus habitué à ce genre de situation. Ce dernier, en se sentant scruté, le fixa quelques secondes en lui disant :

— Je sais ce que vous pensez mais, je peux vous assurer que si cela n'était en aucun cas une personne qui ne vous tiendrait pas à cœur, vous seriez encore plus sur vos gardes,… dit-il en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Steve,… mais, je sais que Danny tient à vous…

Sur ces belles paroles, il intima le silence absolu via ses oreillettes à l'équipe five-0 qui les surveillait grâce à leurs caméras, cordialement importé par Bauer. Steve avait l'impression d'effectuer une opération commando et, en sachant que Danny avait plusieurs soucis tant au niveau du cartel que de Wo-fat, qu'il tenta de rester concentré.

Les jambes fléchies, ils avancèrent tous les deux à petits pas et, en se couvrant mutuellement, Jack se demandait si Stan ne faisait pas tout cela par intérêt personnel. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours mais, pour plus de sureté, il préférait agir comme à l'accoutumer…

Steve le suivit sans dire un mot et, en veillant sur ses arrières, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte totalement déserte. Une fois arrivée au lieu que Danny avait donné à Jack, ce dernier lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait personne. McGarrett tentait de relativiser mais, plus il approchait du but, plus il avait peur pour la vie de son ami. Si Stan osait lui faire le moindre mal, il serait prêt à lui enfoncer une grenade dans la bouche !

Il s'arrêta lorsque Jack lui fit comprendre que la voix de Canan résonnait dans l'une des pièces dont ils longèrent doucement le couloir. D'où ils étaient, ils aperçurent deux hommes qui semblaient garder une porte. Le cœur palpitant, Steve contourna cette entrée par un sens tandis que Jack passa de l'autre côté. En temps normal, Steve serait plus détendu mais là, il s'agissait de bien plus… et comme Jack lui avait fait remarquer, il paraissait perdre le contrôle de la situation.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux en même temps et, d'un geste brusque, ils donnèrent un coup violent derrière la nuque de leurs cibles respectives. Jack les empoigna en enroulant une languette de sécurité autour des poignets puis, il se plaça derrière Steve pour que ce dernier ouvre la porte. D'un coup de pied rageur, McGarrett défonça cette entrée et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'allongea lorsque Stan le pointa d'une arme. Jack le seconda en tirant une balle qui atteignit l'épaule de Canan.

Très vite, Steve se jeta sur lui pour le désarmer. Bauer en profita pour détacher un Danny inconscient. Ce dernier maintenu par son supérieur, Jack força Stan à s'assoir durement sur la chaise et, en le fusillant de son regard noir, il lui tonna :

— Stan ! Vous me connaissez assez bien pour savoir que je ne vais pas y passer par quatre chemins : pour qui travaillez-vous ?

Il attendit deux minutes puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse, Bauer tira un coup sur la cuisse de ce dernier qui se mit à hurler de douleur.

— Je ne vous dirais rien ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents puis, en dévisageant Steve il ajouta,… Vous ! Il n'aurait jamais dû vous rencontrer ! hurla-t-il froidement.

McGarrett avait ce qu'il voulait et, en fixant Jack, il se ressemblait tant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se parler alors, en lui déposant Danny entre les bras, Steve prit une grenade qu'il dégoupilla et la tendit de force à Stan. Ce dernier ne riait plus et, les mains tremblantes, il osa dire :

— Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire cela !

— Oh ? fit mine d'être étonné l'ex- navy seal,… l'extraction du lieutenant est officieuse,… donc si vous repeignez les murs de ce bâtiment, dit-il avec un rictus de fausse-peine,… cela ne me dérange nullement,… sur ce, je vous laisse !

Jack sortit de la salle suivi par Steve lorsque Stan bafouilla :

— J'étais seul sur le coup !

— Et ces hommes à terres ?

— Des amis qui me devaient une fleur,… souffla-t-il avant de hurler, enlevez-moi cette grenade !

— Pourquoi le trahir ! tonna Steve en s'avançant vers lui, j'espère pour vous que vous ne l'avez pas donné ni à Jomax et ni à Wo fat ! Parce que je vous assure,… cingla-t-il en le toisant de toute sa hauteur d'une voix glaciale qui le fit tressaillir,… je vous tuerais de mes propres mains !

— Je n'ai rien dit ! répondit-il en tendant la grenade,… mais, je sais comment prendre contact avec Wo fat, continua-t-il en faisant de gros yeux sur cet objet qui allait surement exploser.

Un cri résonna dans toute la pièce lorsque ladite grenade lâcha un son sonore qui fit sursauter de frayeur Stan. Elle venait d'exploser en pulvérisant de la peinture rouge entre ses mains. Jack sourit en entendant l'équipe dont il venait d'informer que le ravisseur a été neutralisé.

…

Plus tard…

Steve attendait dans le couloir de l'hôpital en compagnie de toute l'équipe. Rassuré que l'ex-navy tenait à son ancien collègue, Bauer lui conseilla de tout lui avouer car, ce ne sera jamais Danny qui lui en ferait part puis, avec un sourire, Jack repartit pour d'autres missions avant de lui enserrer la main d'une bonne poigne. Le corps las, McGarrett, trainait des pieds et, le cœur palpitant encore de terreur, il grogna entre ses mains. Comment lui pardonner quand, Danny lui avait menti ? Tant menti sur sa vie ? Il ne savait pas… et cette question qui lui brulait les lèvres : Comment connaissait-il son père ? Il ne savait plus qui Danny était…

.

Les paupières closes, Danny entendait la radio à ses côtés. Ses sens commençaient à s'éveiller doucement… Il sentait une légère couverture sur son corps puis, en tentant d'ouvrir son regard, il cligna plusieurs fois avant d'apercevoir un Steve totalement furieux. L'obscurité qui gagnait les prunelles de son vis-à-vis le fit frissonner. A quoi pouvait-il s'attendre ? Il avait déjà tant dissimulé à son supérieur,… à son ami,… Williams ne se sentait pas fautif, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire et, face au regard de l'ex- navy seal, il ne tranchera pas. Le cœur palpitant, il serra des dents.

Le temps parut soudainement se suspendre comme si cela pouvait leur donner la possibilité de reprendre leur amitié là où elle avait flanché mais, aucun des deux ne fit de geste et, en campant sur leur position, chacun ressentait leur lien se défaire… douloureusement… Il n'y avait plus rien à faire… Danny aurait tellement voulu lui dire ces quelques mots qui le rongeaient depuis si longtemps mais, à l'heure actuelle, les comptes étaient encore de vigueur. Le regard brillant, une music se fit entendre et, tristement, elle semblait les désigner tous les deux…

( sur you tube... trés belle chanson soit dit en passant ) watch?v=nrISPpPXk-M

Things will never change -/- **_Les choses ne changeront jamais_**

And our hearts will always separate. -/-**_Et nos cœurs seront toujours séparés._**

Forget about you-/-**_T'oublier_**

I'll forget about you. -/-**_Je vais t'oublier_**

The things we never say-/-**_Les choses que nous ne disons jamais_**

Are better often left alone. -/-**_Sont souvent meilleures, mises de côté._**

Forget about you-/-**_T'oublier_**

I'll forget about this time. -/-**_Je vais oublier ce moment._**

….

Le silence… tel était surement sa punition, Danny n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce genre de situation lui arriverait, surtout de la part de McGarrett…

….

But it's the same old situation-/-**_Mais c'est la même routine_**

We made it through this far. Oh. -/-**_On l'a fait jusqu'au bout. _****_Oh._**

We watched the rockets kiss the sky. -/-**_Nous avons regardé les fusées embrasser le ciel._**

I saw the flames burn out in your eyes. -/-**_J'ai vu les flammes s'éteindre dans ton regard._**

….

Steve aurait souhaité que les choses se passent différemment mais, lorsque rien n'avait été dit,… lorsque rien n'avait été révélé,… lorsque le silence était devenu leur seul allié, leur chemins semblaient péniblement se séparer ici,… car que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Danny était en vie… mais, les blessures que ce dernier lui infligeait restaient marquées à jamais sur son âme trahie…

…

And nothing that I do-/-**_Et rien de ce que je fais_**

Will ever be enough for you-/-**_Ne sera jamais assez pour toi_**

Whatever I do, whatever I do. -/-**_Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je fasse._**

Take me as I am-/-**_Prends-moi comme je suis_**

I'll never be the other man. -/-**_Je ne serai jamais un autre._**

Forget about you-/-**_T'oublier_**

I'll forget about this time. -/-**_Je vais oublier ce moment._**

….

Danny continuait à le fixer et, le cœur en décomposition, il pensait durement que tout était fini entre eux : une amitié qu'il avait longuement désiré voir évoluer autrement. Force était mal connaitre l'ex-navy seal. Le silence était le pire des maux de la terre et, face à sa vérité, il ne desserra pas de sa mâchoire contractée de peine.

….

So won't you save this conversation -/-**_Donc tu ne sauveras pas cette conversation_**

And find a better time? Oh, oh. -/-**_Et trouver un meilleur moment ? Oh, oh._**

Don't you ever understand-/-**_N'as tu jamais compris_**

That if it hurts I'll do whatever I can? -/-**_Que si ça fait mal je ferai tout ce que je peux ?_**

And if it's set in motion-/-**_Et si ça se met en mouvement_**

I'll watch it all pass by. -/-**_Je le regarderai s'en aller._**

And leave the rest unspoken-/-**_Et laisserai ce qui reste de sous-entendu_**

I'll never change my mind. -/-**_Je ne changerai jamais d'avis._**

….

Steve n'avait aucune envie de parler ! Il tentait de garder la maitrise de ses membres ! La rage qui lui tordait l'estomac ne s'estompait pas et, la douleur de le perdre lui disait de rester de marbre… Le souffle court, il ne cachait nullement sa contrariété. Il était seulement blessé… blessé d'avoir été mis à l'écart d'une vie dont il tenait trop bien. Alors,… à quoi bon discuter lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver…

….

Leave it unspoken, leave it unspoken, Leave it unspoken, leave it unspoken now. (x4)

**_Laisse le sous-entendu, laisse le sous-entendu, Laisse le sous-entendu, laisse le sous-entendu (x4)_**

….

Tous les deux espéraient briser le silence baigné de cette chanson mais, la fierté ou la peur les terrassaient sur place. Ils n'avaient que les sous-entendus,… juste des sous-entendus qu'ils ne s'avoueront jamais.

….

So just let me go -/-**_Alors laisse-moi partir_**

I won't change my mind. -/-**_Je ne changerai pas d'avis._**

I'd rather be lonely -/-**_Je préfère être seul_**

Than be by your side. -/-**_Que d'être à tes cotés._**

And nothing you say -/-**_Et rien de ce que tu dis_**

Could save us this time. -/-**_Pourra nous sauver de ce moment._**

I'd rather be lonely. -/-**_Je préfère être seul._**

**_…._**

Sans un mot, Steve hocha de la tête comme si la fin de leur alliance venait de prendre fin. Williams le suivit de son regard désolé et, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il entendit la porte claquée. Le corps tremblant de spammes incontrôlables, il éclata en sanglots…

…

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda Kono en le voyant sortir de la chambre de leur ami.

Steve, la gorge nouée, la dévisagea comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Sa seule raison de se lever le matin était dans la pièce d'à côté et en vie… Cependant, sa colère s'éternisait à le bruler de l'intérieur. Il avait besoin de bien plus pour lui pardonner…

— Il est en vie… souffla-t-il avant d'ajouter,… je vais interroger Stan…

Kono le regarda s'en aller. Elle savait depuis un certain temps que Danny comptait bien plus à ses yeux mais, son comportement lui donnait envie de la claquer contre un mur et de lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'un sombre imbécile. Williams avait ses torts mais, jamais il n'aurait mis la vie d'autrui en danger. Elle soupira puis, elle prévint son cousin que leur commandant arrivait à l'agence et qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Fatiguée par toute cette agitation, adossée à la porte, elle entendait les sanglots de son collègue. La tête basculée en avant, elle préféra le laisser seul un instant. Danny n'avait pas besoin que ses amis l'observent en pleine démonstration de solitude. A cette minute, les mains en forme de poings, elle ne comprenait pas Steve. Il avait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver et, maintenant, il l'abandonnait !

— Comment se porte-t-il ? entendit-elle de la voix de Rachel.

Une colère noire s'empara subitement de la plus jeune et, le corps frissonnant de rage, elle la toisa de toute sa haine :

— Comment osez-vous venir ici ? !

— C'est mon…

— Non ! Il a divorcé ! Vous n'êtes rien qu'un parasite qui l'a aussi trahi ! hurla-t-elle en la désignant d'un index avant de la tapoter à chacun de ses prochains mots,… si, jamais, vous vous approchez de lui, je vous jure ! Je jure que je vous fais la peau !

— Je,… bredouilla l'ex-femme de Danny en reculant nerveusement de quelques pas,… dites-lui de me pardonner…

Seulement, Kono avait besoin de passer sa colère et, toujours aussi froidement, elle lui tonna :

— Pardonner ! Quel bien petit mot après tout ce que vous lui avez fait ! Vous nous avez caché des informations ! Vous avez joué avec une vie ! Mais, non de dieu ! Ne pensiez-vous pas à votre fille !

Elle leva la main en la regardant d'un air assassin en poursuivant méchamment :

— Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux même pas le savoir !

Le souffle court, Kono la suivit de son regard noir. Rachel ne méritait aucun traitement bénéfique de leur part. Chaque membre de l'équipe avait souffert et, si Steve n'avait pas eu le soutien de Bauer, elle n'osait imaginer la fin… Elle effaça ses larmes et se décida enfin à voir son collègue.

Danny serra rageusement des dents pour éviter de pleurer à nouveau. Il détourna son visage à l'opposé de sa collègue. La poitrine comprimée, il avait si honte de lui,… si honte d'avoir mis son équipe en danger. Les yeux fermés, il pensait régler cette affaire seule mais, tout avait si mal commencé…

— Danny, appela-t-elle sans le forcer à la regarder,… je suis contente que tu ailles mieux…

Le silence pouvait-il avoir quelque chose de serein ? Le lieutenant Williams ne lui répondit pas, de toute manière, sa gorge était si serrée que la seule chose qu'il aurait pu faire était de se lamenter. Le regard de Steve lui avait suffi pour comprendre qu'il avait été seulement une déception. Alors, sur un fond de radio, Kono resta à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas ce que ce dernier ressentait pour leur supérieur mais, avec le peu d'espoir qu'elle détenait, elle le laissa seul pour toucher quelques mots avec l'ex-navy seal.

.

Au QG, Steve s'enferma dans son bureau. Le corps stressé, il faisait les cent pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête que Danny était sain et sauf mais, il craignait encore que Stan lui ait menti. La respiration saccadée, il allait sortir lorsque, furieusement Kono débarqua dans son bureau. Une colère bien ancrée au fond de ses prunelles qui semblaient lui dire de se taire.

— Tu as fait ton possible pour le retrouver ! et,… dit-elle en le fixant froidement,… tu l'abandonnes au pied de son lit sans rien lui dire ! tu aurais dû lui dire ce que tu…

— Kono ! coupa rageusement le commandant,… quoiqu'il ait pu te dire je m'en tape ! Il m'a menti ! insista-t-il sur le dernier mot.

La jeune femme le dévisagea en secoua gravement la tête et, d'une voix maitrisée, elle ajouta :

— Je n'ai pas eu besoin qu'il me parle,… il m'a simplement suffi de le regarder et,… dit-elle en levant ses bras de chaque côté,… tu as été trop loin avec lui…

— Bien,… reprit durement Steve sans relâcher la tension,… dis-moi ce que j'aurais dû faire ? nargua-t-il,… tu aurais préféré qu'il se fasse descen…

McGarrett eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bruit de claquement résonna à travers la pièce. Dépité, il venait de recevoir une gifle de Kono dont le regard accusateur le mitrailla jusqu'à faire de sa respiration un besoin vital.

— Tu peux nous prendre pour des imbéciles ! Mais, on savait tous à quel point vous vous attachez l'un à l'autre ! cingla-t-elle en retenant ses larmes au bord des yeux,…

Le visage rouge de colère et le souffle extrêmement entrecoupée, elle poursuivit en le désignant de son index :

— T'es-tu seulement demandé pourquoi il ne t'a rien dit ? s'écria-t-elle en alarmant Chin et Lori qui arrivèrent au milieu de leur discussion,… il ne voulait pas te mêler à ses anciennes affaires parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu sois une cible potentielle ! Il ne voulait pas que tu sois blessé par sa faute !

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? s'exclama Steve pour sa défense.

Son interlocutrice ricana froidement en lui tournant le dos :

— Il n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire,… si tu n'as pas été capable de le comprendre alors,… soit honnête avec lui,… dis-lui qu'il peut foutre sa vie en l'air…

Le commandant n'appréciait pas du tout le ton de désinvolture de sa collègue et, emporté par sa colère qui ne cessait encore de le ronger, il l'empoigna par les épaules en la plaquant contre le mur vitré :

— Je t'interdis de dire ça de lui ! lui cria-t-il entre deux souffles.

— Pourquoi ? lui répondit-elle d'un calme exemplaire.

— Parce qu'il a mis sa putain de vie en danger !

— Non, il a fait son job… l'informa-t-elle tout aussi sereinement…

Chin qui observait la scène allait intervenir lorsqu'il comprit enfin où elle voulait en venir. Si Steve ne désamorçait pas cette bombe qui le maintenait dans cet état de rage, il perdrait définitivement Danny.

— Non ! tonna Steve qui tremblait de terreur,… j'ai failli le perdre ! Danny m'aurait…

McGarrett se tut soudainement. Le visage décomposé, il contempla son équipe quelques secondes puis, le regard fuyant, il entendit Kono :

— Danny, t'aurait quoi !

Les yeux brillants, il était trop tard pour reculer… trop tard pour rattraper son erreur… alors, pour la première fois, il se sentait faiblir. Ses sentiments avaient pris le dessus et, toute colère s'évapora lorsqu'il murmura doucement :

— Il m'a abandonné…

Mais, les larmes rageusement bloquées au bord des yeux, il continua à travers sa respiration saccadée :

— Il ne m'a pas fait confiance… il… ne se rend pas compte…

Steve renifla et, le visage subitement baigné de ses perles, il avoua :

— Comme je tiens à lui,… je l'aime…

**.**

**A suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour les reviews

.

_Chapitre mouvementé ! Je tenterais de poster plus rapidement la suite !_

.

* * *

**Partie 6**

.

Tout était diffèrent. Plus rien ne semblait redevenir comme autrefois. C'était la fin… la fin d'une amitié… la fin d'une alliance… il ne restait plus rien.

Immobile, les mains dans les poches, Steve fixait un point imaginaire sur le soleil couchant. Deux semaines que le lieutenant Williams avait repris ses fonctions. Deux semaines à traquer Jomax et, durant tout ce temps, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête qu'il l'avait trahi… trahi leur amitié… Il se revoyait encore leurs armes l'une en face de l'autre. Cette scène, il la revivait comme si plus rien n'avait la possibilité d'être pardonné.

Il croisa ses bras et en inclinant son visage au sol, il serra durement ses dents. Il n'arrivait pas à l'écouter. Il lui était inconcevable de lui laisser une seconde chance. Steve donnait entièrement de sa personne lorsqu'il appréciait quelqu'un et, Danny avait simplement réduit à néant sa confiance. Même si, les zones d'ombre autour de son ancien poste auprès de la cellule anti-terroriste lui avait été révélé, il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il était passé à côté de ce mensonge. Il devenait trop humain… pour un ex-navy, il trouvait qu'il baissait la garde et, maintenant, il devait se reprendre et oublier qu'une seule personne avait réussi à s'immiscer dans sa vie comme dans sa tête.

Pourtant, il l'aimait… Steve aimait Danny… mais, la douleur était si poignante que le pardon semblait ne plus avoir de place. Comment pouvait-il se retrouver avec lui ? Lorsqu'il le regardait, la déception venait en premier lieu… puis, c'était au tour de la colère d'avoir été trompé… mais, le pire dans toute cette agitation, était qu'il continuait à l'aimer aussi fort ! Comment reprendre après tout ça ?

— Steve ? entendit-il de la voix de Kono qui refermait la porte.

Il pivota pour la regarder. Il devait surement faire pitié avec ses cernes et ses traits tirés par la fatigue mais, quoiqu'il faisait, le sommeil ne voulait pas de lui… alors, il venait au bureau pour réfléchir.

— Que fais-tu là ?

Aucun mot ne suivit sa question. Il était plus sage d'oublier et de tourner la page parce que plus rien ne rattraperait le mensonge du lieutenant Williams. Alors, en ouvrant son tiroir, il en sortit une lettre qu'il tendit à sa collègue. Sans oser la regarder, il détourna les yeux vers l'extérieur. L'obscurité avait pris sa place puis, le silence fut soudainement brisé par Kono.

Comment pouvait-elle croire que son supérieur pouvait laisser Danny s'en aller ? Les larmes bloquées au bord des yeux, elle avait envie de lui prendre une grenade et de la lui foutre en pleines dents ! Comment osait-il continuer dans cette direction ? Toute la semaine, elle avait cru que durant leur recherche intensive sur Jomax, il se calmerait pour pouvoir discuter avec Danny mais, le cœur serré, force était de constater que celui qui lui servait de capitaine n'était qu'un lâche qui se dissimulait derrière un faux prétexte ! Un lâche qui avait seulement peur d'avouer ses sentiments ! Elle n'abandonnera pas l'affaire ! Elle se battra pour eux ! Et si elle devait les enfermer dans la cellule, elle le ferait !

— As-tu accepté ? ! Steve !

**…. …. ….**

La tension au sein de l'unité se faisait ressentir. Danny avait raconté à Steve tout ce dont il savait déjà mais, il s'était tu pour l'histoire de son père. Kono avait bien compris que Williams jugeait que son supérieur n'était pas encore prêt à écouter la vérité. Tant qu'il resterait campé dans cette rage contre ce dernier, Danny ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il fallait que Steve se calme et, peut-être, qu'il lui pardonne ses erreurs.

La nuit venait de s'endormir sur la ville lorsqu'elle se dirigeait en direction de la demeure de Danny. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'il démissionnait et, loin d'elle l'envie de le voir repartir, elle devait tenter quelque chose. Elle avait l'appui de Chin et de Lori. Ces deux derniers s'occupaient des paperasses restantes et tentaient aussi de trouver le moindre indice qui pourrait les aider à trouver Woo-Fat. Pour le moment, elle devait discuter avec Williams et si, avec leur têtu de supérieur, elle ne pouvait rien en tirer, peut-être qu'avec Danny…

Elle soupira fortement.

Kono pouvait comprendre leurs situations respectives : une forte amitié suivie d'une trahison et… un amour naissant qui empirait de jour en jour. Si au moins l'un d'eux n'était pas amoureux de l'autre, elle aurait pris le temps de réfléchir mais, Steve l'avait avoué à tout le reste de l'équipe et Danny… pauvre Danny, il suffisait de regarder au fond de ses yeux combien il était déjà épris.

Elle se gara devant le garage de son ami. Quelque chose lui parut soudainement étrange. Très vite, en sortant son arme, elle distingua deux policiers à terre et, en sachant qu'elle avait pourtant appelé dix minutes avant de venir, l'agresseur avait dû se faire passer pour l'un des hommes de la brigade de surveillance et… le cœur palpitant, elle n'avait pas pensé à mettre son gilet lorsqu'elle le vit…

Deux coups venaient d'être tirés dans sa direction.

.

.

.

_Une respiration_… lente, elle sortit son portable…

_Une seconde_ plus douloureuse pour donner assez d'air à ses poumons, elle composa le numéro du five-0 tout en tremblotant de ses doigts ensanglantés.

_Une troisième respiration_ difficile à inspirer… « Kono ? » entendit-elle de son cousin… et, le souffle tellement entrecoupé, la seule chose qu'elle put lui répondre fut un court et pesant cri de douleur… un simple cri de désespoir… amer et rempli de déception…

_Une dernière respiration_… des larmes dévalèrent de ses yeux… le noir complet l'envahit lorsqu'elle entendit l'intonation de la voix de son interlocuteur…

**… … …**

Au QG, Chin devint blanc comme un linge et, en mettant son gilet, il tonna en regardant Steve à travers la vitre :

— C'est Ko… C'est… Kono… Danny… begaya-t-il avant de fixer son téléphone, elle… a…

Le regard de l'ex-navy passa par toutes les formes : colère et peur se lisaient facilement lorsqu'il prit sa veste. Chin le suivait comme un automate. Lori avait rapidement appelé les secours et dépêcha une unité sur les lieux de la demeure qu'occupait Danny. Elle resta au QG pour continuer ses recherches. En arrivant sur les lieux, les ambulanciers étaient déjà sur les lieux. Un flic s'approcha de lui :

— Nous avons un décès dans le living-room et une blessée qui est prise en charge par les ambu…

La respiration saccadée, il n'écouta pas le reste… il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela continuait… Sa tête parut se jouer de lui. Comment tout cela avait-il pu en arriver jusque-là ? Le pas rapide, il aperçut deux ambulanciers qui montèrent un brancard dans l'arrière de leur véhicule. Le visage pâle et endormi de Kono lui fit l'effet d'une torture. Pourquoi ?... Etait-ce de sa faute ? Il aurait dû mettre plus de flics ! Il aurait dû lui-même s'occuper de la surveillance ! Il aurait-dû…

— Comment va-t-elle ? hurla-t-il en se reprenant rapidement.

— Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang,… répondit l'ambulancier,… pour le moment, son état est instable, il faudra attendre l'avis d'un chirurgien…

— Bien, répondit nerveusement Steve avant de se tourner sur Chin, vas-y, Lori ne va pas tarder, occupes-toi d'elle…

Il se devait de rester lucide… et bien que son regard se brouilla, il passa vite-fait un coup de manche sur ses yeux humides… il ne l'abandonnera pas ! Il ne laissera personne faire du mal à Danny ! L'arme en main, il pénétra dans la demeure entourée de policiers. L'un d'eux l'informa qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Danny tandis qu'un second arriva en lui tendant un polaroid :

— Il semblerait que Kono ait eu le temps d'écrire le numéro de la plaque sur… bredouilla le jeune flic en croisant le regard dénué d'étincelle de Steve,… sur la boite à gant avec son sang…

L'ex-navy parut nager en plein délire… la poitrine serrée, il distingua Max qui s'approcha de lui en murmurant d'une voix professionnelle :

— L'ex-femme du lieutenant Williams est décédée,… nous sommes arrivés trop tard…

Steve se félicita d'avoir placé Grâce dans un établissement en dehors de la ville lorsque, subitement, le visage de l'ambulancier s'interposa dans sa mémoire : il l'avait déjà coincé. Le cœur affolé, il courut vers l'extérieur et, comme si le temps se jouait de lui, il lâcha un hurlement de terreur avant de tirer sur les pneus. Les yeux brillants, il rejoignit le véhicule qui glissa sur le côté et, la gorge nouée, il entendit deux coups de feu qui l'immobilisèrent sur place.

— Non ! s'écria-t-il,… non ! Non ! Non !

Les policiers arrivèrent autour de l'engin et l'ex-navy, en se figeant, n'en pouvait plus… Lui qui avait déjà vécu encore pire que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'arrivait plus à sortir de son cauchemar ! Son unité était en train de se faire descendre les uns après les autres… Non, il ne voulait pas voir le résultat… c'était au-dessus de ses capacités. Danny venait d'être kidnappé… Kono, mortellement blessée… et Chin...

Les mains sur la tête, comme un fou, Steve respira avec énormément de difficulté. Il essayait de se reprendre… mais, à travers les sons des gyrophares… et le mélange des lumières rouge et bleu, sa vision se troubla avant de lâcher un autre cri… un cri désespéré ! Max le dépassa et s'approcha du véhicule. Sans montrer la peur qui l'assaillait, il bascula son visage vers le ciel et, en souriant, il remercia leurs destinées.

— Ils sont en vie ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant sur Steve.

Chin avait reçu une balle sur la clavicule gauche et une seconde sur l'arrière de son épaule droite. Max en déduit qu'il avait dû tenter de protéger sa cousine. En regardant les ambulanciers le placer sur un brancard, il entendit Chin lui chuchoter :

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait… maintenant, reposez-vous…

La colère… Steve commençait à la ressentir sur chacune de ses parcelles de peaux : il voulait lui faire la peau ! Il voulait trouver Woo-fat et lui arracher chacun de ses membres ! Il voulait la guerre ! Il allait l'avoir ! Le regard mauvais, il se releva et sortit son portable. Une fois rassuré que Lori était saine et sauve, cette dernière l'informa qu'elle avait peut-être une piste sur Woo-fat et que grâce à Chin, elle avait localisé un endroit susceptible d'être son point de chute. Le sourire méchant, il lui demanda de le rejoindre à l'hôpital.

— Allô ? entendit Steve de son interlocuteur.

— C'est Steve Mc Garret !

— C'est encore le problème avec Danno ?

— Quand pourras-tu être là ?

— Dans trois heures…

— Okay… je dois prévenir le gouverneur Denning et s'il est contre mon idée, j'en ferais une affaire personnelle !

**.**

**A suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour les reviews

.

_Chapitre encore mouvementé ! Avant dernier partie de ce premier volet ! et oui...  
_

_Note : je préviens, il risque d'avoir des fautes...  
_

.

* * *

**Partie 7  
**

.

Steve venait de donner un énorme coup sur son bureau. Le regard extrêmement noir, il fusillait Lori. Il essayait… de toutes ses forces de retenir ses mains ! d'éviter de les poser autour du cou de cette dernière. Le corps tremblotant de nervosité et surtout d'une très lourde colère, il les posa _docilement_ sur le dossier de sa chaise et, pour se calmer, il ferma ses paupières,… juste le temps de VRAIMENT _se calmer_ mais, la rage était trop tenace à canaliser et, le corps chancelant, il se rua subitement sur elle.

La haine au ventre, il empoigna le cou de cette soi-disant amie et, en braillant de toute sa fureur, il avait les yeux si rouges qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient exploser…

.

Quelques minutes avant…

L'ex-navy venait de pénétrer dans la pièce principale lorsqu'il croisa le regard indéchiffrable de l'officier Weston.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Lorsqu'il fit un pas dans sa direction, elle recula et, en le fixant, elle bredouilla :

— Je suis désolée… je… je ne pensais pas que…

Steve, le souffle court, posa une main lasse sur sa bouche avant de les poser ensuite sur ses hanches.

— Je t'écoute ! tonna-t-il en se retenant de déraper.

Il n'aimait pas la tournure de la situation tout comme il n'appréciait –mais alors, absolument– pas le tournent de tout ce merdier.

— Je… bafouilla-t-elle comme si elle allait avoir une douce consolation si elle avouait ce qu'elle avait fait,… je sais où est actuellement Wo Fat et,…

Un grognement non contenu de la part de l'ex-navy la fit taire mais en croisant le regard rempli d'éclair, elle reprit rapidement :

— Je ne voulais pas de mal à Danny, je te promets, je devais juste lui communiquer tous les éléments que je détenais te concernant pour lui et… et…

Le son d'un horrible son de tonnerre venait de lui arracher les oreilles : Qu'avait-elle osé faire ? Qu'avait-elle pu faire ? Les mains tremblantes avec violence, il resta à la fixer. Il se contenait… il tentait de toutes ses forces de dire à ses mains de prendre le téléphone et d'appeler un officier pour l'arrêter. Le pire ce fut qu'elle osa s'approcher devant lui en tendant ses poignets ! La goutte d'eau ! Ce n'était qu'une pure plaisanterie de mauvais gout.

— POURQUOI ! hurla-t-il en giflant les mains de cette traitresse,… tu as joué la comédie jusque-là ! pourquoi !

Le silence… il ne le supportait plus.

— REPONDS ! reprit-il avec plus de force en la voyant reculer tout en sursautant.

Il ne la reconnaissait plus ! Comment avait-elle pu livrer Danno ! ? Comment avait-elle pu lui faire cela ! ? Puis, en apercevant une lueur de haine dans ses yeux, il comprit… ce n'était pas contre Danno… ce n'était que contre lui…

— Savoir que tu tenais encore plus à lui ! répondit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux, ça m'a écœuré ! Si tu savais comme je m'en étais voulu pour lui ! je m'en voulais qu'il t'était arrivé malheur ! Mais,… mais, quand j'ai enfin compris ! Compris que je ne t'aurais jamais ! Je n'avais qu'une seule envie ! Celui que jamais ! Jamais, il ne t'ait ! Alors…

— Alors, tu l'as vendu à Wo Fat !

— Non ! osa-t-elle tonner, il ne devait que s'en prendre à toi ! Je… je ne pensais…

— A quoi pensais-tu ? Espèce de… grogna-t-il en serrant durement ses dents contre son poing droit avant de lui décocher un regard assassin,… Danny travaillait sous couverture avec Jomax ! Tu crois qu'il ne s'est pas lui-même dit qu'il ferait d'une pierre deux coups !

— Pardon… souffla-t-elle…

— As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu viens toi-même de provoquer ! brailla-t-il en tentant de rester derrière son bureau,… tu viens de signer son arrêt de mort ! Alors, maintenant, tu vas me donner l'adresse !

Lori déposa un bout de papier sur la table et, en baissant piteusement son visage au sol, elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir été dépassée par ses sentiments. Elle n'acceptait pas que Steve puisse aimer un homme… seulement un homme au lieu d'elle.

— Comment as-tu fait pour passer tout ce temps à mes côtés sans que je…

Il y avait tellement de rage en lui qu'il ne savait plus comment l'évacuer… une de ses mains s'abattit durement contre son bureau ! Il réalisait qu'il s'était encore fait avoir ! Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Ses sentiments avaient-ils à ce point aveuglé ses jugements ? Les paumes sur le bureau, il baissa la tête tout en la secouant nerveusement… Il y avait une telle colère en lui qu'il glissa sa main gauche sur le meuble et envoya brutalement tout ce qui s'y trouvait en l'air… La respiration saccadée, il ne voyait plus rien… il avait négligé ses propres règles au détriment de son équipe et à cette seconde, les membres tremblotant de violence, il s'en voulait terriblement… tout cela ne venait finalement que de sa personne.

Il revoyait encore le visage pâle de Kono et… le corps blessé de Chin… puis, en pensant à Danny, le cœur affolé, il aurait dû lui dire… il aurait dû… il releva subitement son regard affreusement noir sur son interlocuteur et se jeta sur elle.

— Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? hurla-t-il en resserrant ses doigts autour de son cou…

Même si elle devait mourir de ses mains, il n'aurait aucun regret mais, à cet instant, Jack arriva pour le séparer d'elle.

— Steve ! tonna-t-il…

McGarrett se redressa et, la douleur d'avoir été à nouveau trahi, il posa ses paumes sur ses yeux rougis avant de laisser ses larmes couler. Pendant ce temps, Jack appela un officier qui vint saisir Lori mais avant de s'éloigner les mains menotter, elle s'arrêta en chuchotant :

— Rachel… elle n'est pas la mère de Grace…

En quoi cette information allait-il l'aider ? Danny avait-il eu une maitresse ? C'en était trop… Tout devenait tellement compliqué, qu'il préféra ne plus réfléchir. Il interrogerait cette garce plus tard ! Cela ne lui donnait que de la nausée. Jack, en se tournant sur l'ex-navy, lui tapota doucement son épaule. Steve s'essuya rapidement le visage et, en se reprenant, il tendit le bout de papier avec l'adresse.

— Lori m'a…

— Je sais, coupa Bauer, j'ai tout entendu…

Sans dire un mot, ils se préparèrent comme le jour où ils avaient libéré Danny… sauf que cette fois-ci, ils étaient seuls : plus de Kono et de Chin pour surveiller leur arrière. Le gouverneur avait prévenu qu'il fermerait les yeux pour cette nouvelle extraction… si et seulement si, Steve acceptait de quitter l'unité des five-0. Pour Danny, le choix n'était plus d'actualité : il le ferait… par amour. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir écouté… maintenant, il devait vivre avec le regret de n'avoir rien avoué.

.

A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Le visage peint en noire, Jack et Steve se trouvaient non loin de la planque de Wo Fat. Perdu au milieu de la forêt à l'est d'Honolulu, ils aperçurent plusieurs hommes qui patrouillèrent autour de la demeure. L'ex-navy, le cœur battant, avança en même temps que son coéquipier de fortune pour assener un coup brutal sur la nuque de deux hommes.

Jack saisit une radio pour capter les transmissions et, à cet instant, la voix de Wo Fat se fit entendre :

— J'en ai bientôt fini, nous allons bientôt repartir !

Steve, les mains moites, prit une profonde respiration et, en fixant Jack, ils continuèrent leurs avancés avant que Wo Fat ne se rend compte de leur présence. Très vite, ils atteignirent l'entrée mais, il y avait trop de monde. Ils devaient faire vite… lorsque, soudainement, Steve sentit une main sur son épaule opposé de la présence de Bauer. En se retournant avec son arme prête à tirer, il distingua difficilement : le capitaine de corvette Joe White.

— Tu croyais t'en sortir seul petit ? lui souffla-t-il.

— Comment… s'étonna l'ex-navy qui se sentait nerveusement à fleur de peau puis, sans le lâcher de son regard, Joe se tourna sur son coéquipier.

— J'ai bien cru que vous m'aviez oublié, murmura Jack au capitaine.

Steve, totalement perdu, ne préféra rien savoir. Il avait déjà du mal à se concentrer que tout cela pourrait attendre.

— Bien, reprit Joe, écoutez-moi bien les enfants, j'ai des hommes postés tout autour de la maison et, ah, d'ailleurs, bien nettoyé, dit-il en balayant de ses yeux les alentours,… ce que je vous propose, c'est de laisser mes hommes commençaient l'attaque puis, Steve, tu te concentres à trouver Danny tandis que Jack et moi, on s'occupe de Wo Fat… ah, et prenez ces masques à gaz, finit-il par dire en les leur tendant.

Steve patienta avec eux quelques minutes puis, lorsque Joe ordonna à ses hommes d'attaquer, ils se séparèrent comme prévu. Très vite, la maison se retrouva dans un brouillard brumeux. Le masque en place, il dégaina son arme sur certains hommes et, en tentant d'éviter certains tirs adverses, il hurla le nom de Danno.

Tout se passa si rapidement, qu'il avait du mal à se situer dans le temps et dans la maison. La seule chose dont il se souvint fut de tomber sur un Williams le visage en sang et ligoté. En lui détachant les cordes, ce dernier essaya de l'avertir que Wo fat était derrière lui mais, le bruit de deux intonations siffla et, d'une lenteur à faire frémir Danny, Steve tomba sur son ami pendant que Joe venait de tuer Wo fat.

Tout était brumeux… tout était bruyant… mais, la seule chose qu'il entendit avant de fermer les yeux fut : « Grace est ta sœur »…

**.**

**Alors ? à suivre**

**Dernier chapitre à suivre puis un second volet '' Doubles casses-têtes ''  
**

**Hum… ne me tuez pas…**

**Je vois déjà les grandes questions mais tout explication viendra à point nommer !  
**

**Je fais au mieux pour la suite :)**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour les reviews

Désolé pour le retard de cette fin.

Un OS concluera définitivement cette fiction. (je la mettrais à la suite)

* * *

******Partie 8 & fin**

.

Trois jours plus tard…

Steve sentait une odeur familière à ses côtés. Elle était toujours aussi douce qu'à ses souvenirs. Il essaya de bouger ses doigts lorsque, ceux de sa main gauche fut bloqués par… une autre chaleur. Il réussit néanmoins à grogner puis, en papillonnant des paupières, il entendit la voix de Danno.

— Steve… attends, je,… Je baisse les stores…

Les yeux enfin adaptés à la lumière de la pièce, il croisa enfin les yeux de son ami. Ce dernier se pencha vers son visage dans l'intention de l'aider à se redresser quand, subitement une main de Steve se posa sur sa nuque. Le souffle court, Danny posa son regard sur les lèvres qu'il avait tellement eu envie de gouter puis, comme un rêve éveillé, il sentit celles de l'ex-navy contre les siennes. Son cœur venait d'exploser… Les paupières closes, il ne fit pas attention à ce dernier qui s'écarta légèrement de lui.

— Je t'aime Danno… réussit-il à lui avouer avant de se rendormir.

**…**

Le lieutenant Williams partit voir si Chin et Kono allaient mieux.

— Tu nous as fait une trouille bleue,… marmonna Chin en le regardant.

— Oui et regarde dans quel état cela nous a mis, renchérit Kono.

— Je suis vraiment… vraiment désolé… répondit piteusement Danny en les dévisageant.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Danny, les amis ça sert à se soutenir,… reprit Chin qui, à son désarroi ne pouvait plus bouger ses épaules avant plusieurs semaines.

— Va le voir, ajouta Kono, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le retrouver et, dit-elle en lui décochant un clin d'œil, donnes-lui une tape derrière la tête de ma part…

**…**

Steve sentait un poids sur sa hanche. D'une main, il cherche l'objet lorsqu'il reconnut des cheveux au toucher.

— Pardon, entendit-il de Danny.

Les yeux en grand, il contempla son ami qui était bel et bien en vie. Le visage encore amoché, il paraissait encore plus inquiet que lui.

— Danno, dit l'ex-navy en se raclant la gorge, je… écoute, pour… pourquoi tu…

Il grogna avant de se faire aider par le lieutenant pour se redresser. Steve jeta un œil vers l'extérieur qui indiquait que la nuit était déjà là.

— Oui, reprit Danny en faisant les cent pas devant lui, je sais que tu as plein de questions et je sais que…

— Danno, ça peut attendre…

— Non ! s'exclama-t-il en se figeant face à lui, je dois te le dire… voilà, je… Grace n'est ni ma fille et ni celle de Rachel : c'est ta petite sœur… dit-il avant de lever une main, non attends s'il te plait, laisse-moi finir,… Rachel était bien enceinte quand j'ai quitté l'agence anti-terroriste mais, il y a eu des complications, elle a fait une fausse-couche… puis, en arrivant ici, elle a voulu me suivre pour continuer à veiller sur moi et, parce que nous étions mariés… dit-il rapidement comme s'il ne voulait plus se rappeler cette période de sa vie,… Lorsque j'ai rencontré ton père, en faisant cavalier seul, je suis devenu son indic concernant Wo Fat puisque j'avais repris ma couverture auprès de Laferté et de Jomax mais, un jour, ton père a été trop loin… alors, il m'a dit de prendre en charge sa fille…

— Je… coupa Steve, mon père aurait eu une liaison avec une autre femme ?

Danny se devait de lui dire alors, en respirant profondément, il lui révéla la dernière partie du puzzle :

— Non…

— Non, … non… quoi ? commença à flipper l'ex-navy.

— Ta mère est en vie…

Le monde parut s'écrouler autour de lui. Danny avait travaillé avec son père. Sa mère était en vie et, en plus, il avait une petite sœur.

— Je sais que cela fait beaucoup à digérer

— Non, tu crois ?

— Et, reprit Danny, j'avais promis à ton père de ne rien te dire car, ta mère était un témoin à charge contre Wo Fat et, quand, je t'ai rencontré chez lui, je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi aussi vite…

— Depuis quand t'occupes-tu de Grace ? Sait-elle que je suis…

— Depuis deux ans, elle vivait avec Rachel et moi… avant cela, elle avait été placé dans un établissement… un orphelinat, je sais que c'est injuste mais, ton père devait la protéger et, il venait la voir aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait sauf qu'un jour, une personne avait dû en entendre parler alors, comme il me connaissait bien, il m'a demandé de la prendre,… chose que j'ai acceptée… alors, j'ai pu retoucher des photos pour introduire Grace dans les miennes… et oui, elle sait… mais, je lui ai appris à faire semblant car, elle savait que c'était pour protéger sa mère et son grand frère et cela même si, des fois, cela a été dur pour elle car, elle aimait passer du temps avec toi…

— Mais,… attends, comment as-tu connu mon père ?

— Ta mère étant sous protection et très souvent déplacée, il cherchait à coincer Wo Fat et, un jour, il m'a coincé pendant que Laferté s'enfuyait… d'où, dit-il en baissant son tee-shirt de son épaule droite, j'ai eu cette cicatrice grâce à lui,… et, c'est là, que je lui ai murmuré que j'étais sous couverture pour la cellule… je ne sais pas pourquoi, vu ma dégaine à cette époque, comment il a accepté de me croire… dit-il en riant, je lui ai donné mon numéro de badge puis, lorsqu'il avait réussi à me localiser, je suis devenu son indic mais, mes informations étaient faibles car, mon travail consistait à suivre Jomax...

— Okay… je te suis… enfin je crois… mais, pourquoi Stan t'a…

— Il a couché avec ma femme pour l'éloigner de moi et, il… dit-il en prenant une respiration gênée, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il m'aimait et que Rachel n'était rien…

— Là, oui, je te suis…

— Concernant Lori, continua-t-il en apercevant un regard interrogateur, elle était venu me voir un jour avant que je me fasse kidnapper par… les hommes de Wo Fat,… elle… elle m'a dit de ne plus m'approcher de toi et que, jamais, je ne… compterais… pour toi… et…

La gorge nouée, il se tut en sentant une main de Steve contre la sienne.

— Elle se trompe, justement je tiens beaucoup à toi et,… répondit l'ex-navy, j'ai mal digéré tout ce que je ne comprenais pas autour de toi…

— Et, reprit plus fébrilement Danny, quand j'étais séquestré chez Wo Fat,… c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'elle l'avait réussi à avoir ses coordonnées grâce à Jomax que vous avez réussi à serrer… car, elle est allée le voir en lui proposant un deal…

— C'était quoi ce deal ? s'inquiéta subitement Steve.

Danny ferma quelques instants ses paupières avant de lui dire :

— Elle lui a fourni de quoi s'évader… mais, reprit-il nerveusement tout en laissant sa main sous celle de l'ex-Navy, elle s'est fait prendre à son propre piège parce qu'il l'a descendu il y a trois jours… quand tu es venu me… libérer… elle était enfermé pas loin de sa cellule…

— Alors, il est encore en liberté ?

— Oui mais, sans Wo Fat, il est moins dangereux… on l'attrapera…

— Je ne peux plus Danno, souffla-t-il en baissant ses yeux, le gouverneur m'a posé un ultimatum si j'allais te secourir…

— … je… je suis désolé…

Steve releva subitement son regard sur son ami et, en le fixant de ses yeux bleus foncé, il ajouta :

— Ne t'excuses pas, tu en valais la peine… je t'aime Danno…

Le lieutenant Williams se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes puis, en s'écartant pour ne pas se jeter sur lui, il lui répondit :

— Je t'aime…

L'ex-navy réalisa qu'à cet instant que Stan et Lori s'étaient joué d'eux seulement à cause de leurs sentiments et, pitoyablement, il se rendait compte qu'aimer avait beaucoup d'incidence dévastatrice. Puis, en regardant Danno, il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix… après tout, il pourrait toujours se mettre à son compte…

**…**

**Fin**

**Un OS conclura les retrouvailles entre la petite sœur et la mère !**

**Et la fin de Jomax**

**J'avoue que je n'ai pas regardé la saison 3 **

.


End file.
